


Ongoing Affairs

by Mint_plant



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Double Life, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Mental Instability, Past Abuse, Private School, Slow Burn, Teen Angst, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-23 11:44:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 32,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6115435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mint_plant/pseuds/Mint_plant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life sucks for Maya Hart thankfully it also sucks for everyone around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Jailbreak

**Author's Note:**

> First lucaya fanfic yep, so this idea came out of nowhere and for some strange reason i felt the need to actually post it (i went through a whole just do it period for like a week).  
> English isnt my first language so sorry for any major mistakes.
> 
> see you at the end of the notes.

The voices around Maya sounded distant and harsh, not for the first time she felt scared and lonely. She took a steady breath and buried her troubled thoughts in the back of her mind. She was going to be late and the body lying in front of her was merely another strike of her bad luck.

The police officers finally grabbed hold of her and pushed her aside. Her body colliding with one of the cars parked by the side of the street, she barely registers then pain. Her numbness shaking off, and her mouth ready to spit the first lie to come. However they didn’t spare her another look and hurried her to the back of the patrol. They closed the door without even asking her name and seconds later a young officer sat on the front.  
He turned around and said, "You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court law..."  
The words blurred in Mayas mind, she wasn’t paying attention to the officer.

"Hey, you okay?" the officer asked

Maya nodded as a reply

"Do you understand the rights I have just read to you?"

She nodded again, when the officer noticed he wasn’t getting any words from her he turned back. Maya focused on staying in the middle of the car, that way she could avoid the windows. A few minutes later another officer takes the driver’s seat, he's older and the way he takes hold of the radios and orders people to move from the streets makes it clear that he's the chief.

They make it to the police station too fast for Maya to actually come up with a good story. She’s certain that if the police had driven her to the place where she needed to be right now none of this would have happened, and she definitely wouldn’t be late on her first day.

To Maya’s surprise she isn’t actually send to a cell to wait. Instead they seat her at the front of the station. She's used to adults taking decisions about her life so when they come to ask for her name she answers fast. Once they leave to fill a file the pain finally hits her, both of her hands throb, her knuckles are messed from where she hit the asphalt, and they are covered in blood and scratched but at least not broke. She sighs of relief after checking the damage, some bandages would be nice and she’s pretty sure there won’t be need of a doctor. She can take care of this, as always.

After 20 minutes of ignoring her they send over the young officer. Maya doesn’t know whether to feel bad for him or relief that it’s not one of the older men asking her questions. He stands in front of her trying to look stiff, only that he looks too calm so he ends up with a loose posture.  
Maya can't avoid laughing at the officer, he raises and eyebrow, intrigued by her sudden reaction. With a lopsided smile he looks more amused than annoyed, Maya cant missed the fact that taking off the uniform, those browns eyes and tousled dark hair it’s quite attractive. She quickly chides herself for thinking like that of a cop.

They locked eyes and maya clears her throat too loud, he cracks another smile and maya frowns.

"Do i get my phone call now?" she asks

"We contacted your parents"

Maya stomachs volts at the thought of a phone rigging and her mother not picking it up. Meaning they couldn’t possibly informed her mom.

She asks again, "Can i have my phone call, pretty please?"

The officer is unmoved to her batting lashes, "My name is officer Matthews, and regarding the events of...

"Cut the chase Matt... Matthews" Maya already disliking the name.

"Josh Matthews" he offers

"So..." She weights the chances of refusing to talk, she knows she has the right to say nothing but if she makes a big deal out of this an investigation could be open. Instead playing victim may work. "Am i in trouble that man he... i" she looks away.

Matthews takes a step in front of her "Miss Hart, you are not under arrest if that’s what you are asking. My partner and i saw how the car hit the man. However we couldn’t just leave you in the middle of the scene and we needed your data to filled the report"

Maya suddenly wants to hug Matthews, she suppresses a smile.

"So Josh..."

"Officer Matthews" he corrects her.

"Can i leave? like right now at this moment, walk out that door and never look back" she says

"You are a minor," He says as a matter of fact "You can’t jus leave"

She scowls at him "That why i need my phone call" she says annoyed

"Miss Hart we already....

"Matthews!" An officer seating near them on a small cubicle yells at them.

Josh sends a dismissive gesture towards the officer only to be yelled again.

"So about that phone call..." Maya smiles.

After a few minutes of Josh going back and forth to his Chief's office, Maya is finally allowed to have her phone call. She rests her back against the wall taking a moment to consider who could bail her out of jail, literally.

Three numbers come to her mind but before she can dial, she digs out a crumpled piece of paper from her skirt. She hates asking for favors, but right now if she doesn’t want to end up with a new identity she needs all the allies she can get.

Her knuckles sting as she waits for someone to pick up, after five rings the line clicks.  
Maya presses her eyes shut, relief filling her body.

"Can you get me out of jail?" her voice sounds calm even when inside she’s screaming

"Is this some kind of sick joke?" The man behind the line sounds annoyed for saying the least.

"Oh yeah, this is as funny as a knock knock joke except this time i can’t knock since I’m in jail. Cells don’t works as well"

"Can you shut up for a second?"

Maya rotates the phone around her hand until one of the officers stares at her like she’s crazy. It takes a lot of her not to flick him off, she just bites the inside of her cheeks instead.

"Where you at?" he asks

"A police station, duh"

"This is why i hate kids"

Maya doesnt know who is more annoyed right now, so she simply tells him the address to the police station.

It takes a moment before the man answers again, "I'll be there in 10, dont worry" his voice sounds a tone softer.

"Im not worry, just hurry"

"On it kiddo"

"I told you im not a kid" Maya yells at the phone

"Whatever kiddo, just please dont set the place on fire"

"Cant make no promises" she says with a sincere tone

"Noted"

The line goes dead and maya holds to the phone.

"Thank you... shawn" she mumbles to the receiver.

It takes exactly 10 minutes for Shawn to show up at the police station. By that time Maya had been finally allowed to use the restroom and an officer was nice enough to patch up her knuckles as best as she could, since maya kept complaining the whole time saying she could do it by herself, but end up accepting after the sting of the disinfectant.

Shawn goes directly to the Chief's office and maya can only see from her spot how he hands over a folder that maya can only guess must be some kind of paper that give him some legal authority over her.

She knows shes out even before Shawn leaves the office. He approaches her, his ever present poker face that maya is now too familiar with, she always wants to tell him how even with a blank face hes too easy to read for her.

Josh waves hello at Shawn, and maya scowls at him, confuse. Shawn messes with his hair as a hello, ignoring maya's questioning eyes.  
"Hello troubled child, ready to go?" he asks

Maya rolls her eyes at the nickname. Only because she just wants to leave the station she swallows her words and simply nods. She walks in front of shawn and josh as they chit chat.

When they are finally outside, maya stretches her arms as far as she can, closing her eyes as if she could take all the energy from the sun. She hears Josh snicker and opens one eye at him.

"You are weird" he says

"And the sky is blue;" she shifts her eyes at Shawn "Are we leaving?"

Now it’s time for Shawn to roll his eyes. "Tell my brother i won’t be going to dinner next friday" josh says as they turn to leave.  
"Oh god, please dont tell me you too?" shawn eyes show mercy for the young officer.

"There's no one safe when it come to him and love"

Shawn nods and they finally start walking towards the car.

"Hope we meet again miss hart"

Maya looks back to see Josh doing a formal salute, two fingers to his forehead, she imitates him and finally they get inside the car.  
Shawn complains when maya sits shot gun and practically puts her the seatbelt. Maya says nothing but her mocking smile is enough for Shawn to ask her to quit the teasing.

"Sorry, i just didnt take you for the old guy charade"

"Its not s charade, i just got you out of jail a thank you wouldnt hurt" Shawn drives away from the station

Maya looks at the flashing scenery her window offers her, "thank you" she says flat tone.

She doesnt notice the small smile on Shawns lips. They stop at an intersection and maya starts playing with the radio, she settles for a beat down song, Shawn doesnt complain.

They are only a few minutes in the road when a phone rings and Shanws hand darts at his phone, he answers as maya mocks him about driving and talking on the phone.

The person on the phone talks for a long time before shawn responds

"Why me?, cant you ask someone else?!" shawns sounds really annoyed

There’s a longer wait

"You better make it up for me then, I’m tired of playing baby sitter" he says "yes, i know im the best" he ends the call.

Maya raises an eyebrow waiting for an explanation. Shawn sighs and shakes his head.

"We need to make a small detour"

"Where are we heading?" she asks, interest prickling her head

"New Hampshire"

'NEW WHAT" maya shouts at shawn

"We will be back by night, just sit tight and’ll buy us food"

"Can i stay?"

"NO," he looks like hes about to start an argument, Maya shuts her mouth.

After shawn calms a bit maya speaks again "Why are we going to new hampshire?"

Shawn rubs his forehead, already regretting taking this trip. "We need to pick up a cowboy"

Maya hums in consideration. Maybe this won’t be such a boring trip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This notes are killing me


	2. World of Deception

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two, wow i can’t believe myself. thank you sooooo much to everyone who read the first chapter. This is a longer chapter (at least i think).  
> i wanted to update sooner but then life happened and yeah.
> 
> See you at the end of the notes c:

Maya was trying to act like this little trip was making her mad, but she couldn’t avoid smiling as the miles between New York and New Hampshire went past. She miss being on the road, she have learned from the past few years on the run that no place was safe, there was no home and even the old place she used to call home only brought back painful memories to her.

It was a five hours drive to their destination, to Maya that was nothing compared to that time she had to travel for 12 hours in the back of a bus while her mother drank herself to oblivion. She knew how to keep her mind from getting bored and in case she needed to sleep it wouldn’t be a problem to her, when you were in constant movement barely caring whether you found a bed or couch to fall asleep, a comfy floor ends up becoming heaven.

So she hardly pays any attention to Shawn and he seemed fine to let her be. The only time he expressed any sign of wanting to talk was when Maya decided to mess with the radio, even though Maya wasn’t feeling very cheery at the moment she could enjoy a catchy pop song to let the hours passed by. In the end the argument left them with only the sound of the breeze against the car.

After driving for two hours Shawn stopped near a gas station, he explained how this was going to be their only stop till New Hampshire since he wanted to get there as fast they could. Maya beamed at him all the way to the small store near the gas station, her mother only allowed a stop as well, so finding the right amount of food for the next hours wouldn’t be a problem.

The store was mostly empty except for a couple of old ladies that were fighting over the last package of cocoa powder, Maya snickered at them as she made her way through the small place. Shawn walked straight to the coffee machine, leaving her to do as she pleased. She picked fast, even though she knew Shawn wasn’t on a hurry the part of her brain that was always coming up with ways to stay alive made her work fast on selecting the snacks. She grabbed everything she though they needed and went to the front of the store. He was holding two recyclable cups of coffee, a third one almost empty rested next to him on the counter.

"That’s all?" He asked, slightly surprise.

"You wanted anything else?"

"Kid, this is just" he nodded towards the basket with all the items "You know, I said I was paying"

Maya rolled her eyes, annoyed. She didn’t understand what Shawn’s problem was. She looked down at them trying to find the answer to a problem she never had. There was 4 bottles of water, 1 pack of sodas, 4 energy bars, and 2 packages of chocolate chip cookies and, a giant bag of chips. Maybe Shawn wanted another bag of chips. She looked back at Shawn waiting for him to explain what the problem was. Shawn just shook his head and left the coffees on the table, he went to the back of the store and five minutes later returned holding a basket full of snacks.

Maya gaped, her eyes wide.

"This is our only stop, so unless you were planning to eat all that by yourself"

"All this... by myself," her eyes went back and forth between her basket and Shawn’s "We don’t need all that food, it will all just go to waste"

"Oh, I doubt it" he said holding back a laugh

Shawn started handing the things to the cashier.

"That’s such a waste of money, aren't you..." she stopped, swallowing the words down with her own fear, because Shawn dint have to worry about money, he wasn’t her mom.

She suddenly felt like throwing up, her hands started shaking; she exited the store fast, dropping the basket behind her. Outside the air hit her hard, she was able to breathe again, she needed to calm if Shawn saw her like this he would definitely start asking the wrong questions and Maya was worry that this time she wouldn’t be able to handle all the lies her mother have taught her. Thinking about her mother tighten Maya’s  heart, when it came to her mother her emotions were all conflicted and right now she didn’t know whether she missed her or a terrible memory wanted to resurface.

Waiting for Shawn to come out and find her wasn’t a choice, she ran to the small bathrooms near the gas station. They were as expected, a very shitty place and to Maya that felt right, after all a place should resemble the actions people made in them. There was a broken mirror over the sink, she thought about washing her hands but with her hands neatly wrapped on bandages it wouldn’t be the best choice, besides she didn’t have a change for them. She checked her hands, there was some stains of blood.

She pressed her hands hard against the sink, tasting how much it hurt, but there was no pain yet thanks to the pain killers. In front of her, her broken reflection glared at her, she looked awful, her skin pale and sweaty but worst of all were her eyes, the eyes of a stranger; she closed her eyes avoiding the entire mismatched image. The mirror was a perfect reflection of how she felt inside, broken with missing pieces.

How long till the next person, how much time left, how long since her mother disappear. She opened her eyes forcing herself to face her reflection. Her hair chopped shoulders lent and already losing the brown dyed; she had cut it short the day a man chasing them forced her down to the ground, grabbing her hair so hard she was sure he was pilling off her skin. The brown dye helped hiding her identity but the most important part were her eyes, her blue eyes, people looking at them have always been a problem, she remembered when her mother slapped her for taking off her contacts, she hated her blue eyes, so Maya end up wearing brown contacts at all times. Her eyes looked sad.

"You are not getting caught, you are not dying so you are fine" she said to her reflections several times, easing down the weight on her chest until she was able to breathe steadily again.

Shawn was waiting beside the car, his hand absently placed on his mouth like he was holding a cigarette; Maya raised her eyebrows at him and got inside the car. He didn’t mention the incident on the gas store, she was starting to like this part of him, the least she need it right now was some adult asking her questions, she needed to pretend everything was fine, only that now Maya felt awkward sitting beside Shawn on the car.

After 30 minutes of pure silence, not even the radio playing Maya popped open one of the chip bags, she placed chips on her mouth chewing loudly. Shawn pursed his lips and sending her a warning glance; she ignored him and continued chewing with her mouth open.

"Can you be anymore loud?" he said

"Is that a dare? You are on!" Maya left her chips forgotten on her lap; she turned on the radio, searching for the right song.

The song was already half way through, the moment Maya heard the rhyming her finger freeze, the lyrics running around her mind like an old trail.

She started singing as loud as she could, not caring whether she sounded bad or good, a sudden happiness filling her.

"baby is yooooou, you are the one I love, you are the one I need, you are the only one I see, come on baby is you..." she turned towards Shawn placing her right hand mimicking a phone for the next lines of the song "you are the one that I can always call when I need you, you make everything stop finally you put my love on top top top" she proceeded to sing the song all the way till the end, somehow Shawn looked more pleased than pissed.

When the song ended she stopped singing, her throat feeling dry, Shawn handed her a soda and Maya gladly downed it at once. He stared at her, a grin on his face, Maya didn’t like where this was heading "Not so bad for someone who can’t sing for shit"

Maya flicked him "you are just jealous" her anger suddenly draining, she avoided facing Shawn, how come she was happy only a few minutes ago.

Shawn cleared his throat "I was joking"

"Whatever, like I care what you think"

The next song started playing and a horrible voice that Maya could only picture as the sound of cat screeching turn out to be Shawn trying to sing. She laughed hard, Shawn looking slightly embarrassed but hiding it with a frown.

"You sing the next one, deal?" he asked

Maya nodded a toothy grin on her face.

The next 3 hours went by on a blur which left Maya wondering whether Shawn was used to road trips as well, since he never acted claustrophobic after so many hours on the car. Not like she was going to ask, right now a more important subject was coming back.

They had driven all the way from New York to pick up a cowboy and 5 hours ago Maya was fine not asking question about this person, now in New Hampshire her curiosity wanted answers quickly. Her mother always made the questions and Mayas job was to stay quiet, now the other role needed to be filled.

"So, where exactly is this cowboy?" suddenly a childish though took over her mid "Does he have a hat?" which was exactly why her mom tended to ask the questions

"Excuse me?"

"He can’t be a cowboy without the hat, come on Shawn we are talking essentials here"

"How the hell am I supposed to know?"

"You said cowboy, don’t let me down"

"First of all...”

Maya cut him short raising a finger

"We need a cowboy hat, right now"

"Do you think I poop hats or something?"

"I don’t know Shawn, do you?" she covered her mouth feigning amazement

Shawn just blankly looked at her

"I’m sure someday you will make someone happy, an attractive bald man" she whispered.

"Im leaving you in jail next time"

Now that was rude, still Maya didn’t falter over his comment "I’m just going to pretend you didn’t say that and instead we can leave all bitterness at our doorstep and get the cowboy his hat"

"I don’t want to do that" Shawn said

"You are breaking his heart"

"I’m sure he’s fine"

"How come?, you just ruined his life now he will have to spend the rest of it being mock by his peer" she coughed a bit before talking again, her tone changing "Y'all it aint my fault that my hat is lost"

Shawn almost crashed the car; he’s feet going hard on the pedal to avoid hitting the silver van in front of them. Maya only smiled wider ready to start talking again.

It doesn’t take long for them to find a store, Shawn made Maya swear to not pull that accent ever again in front of him and that´s how she got him to buy a cowboy hat. He glares the rest of the road, shushing Maya every time she tried to open her mouth.

The road left the city behind, now the only thing around them giant trees.

She should have tried sooner "Where is this cowboy exactly?" her voice sounded hollow, she bitted the inside of her cheeks focusing on the slight pain

"Juvie" he answered plainly

"You are not funny"

"I wasn’t trying" he looked a Maya, a blank expression trying to hide any explanation.

"Why are we going there?" she’s not scared, only intrigued.

"Actually this is kind of funny, considering I got you out of jail this morning"

"You are killing me with your humor, now what’s the deal?"

His hand clutched the steering wheel, both of his eyes focused on the road but his thoughts somewhere else. Maya wasn’t the only trouble teenager Shawn had to take care of, and she couldn’t way to meet this kid, maybe he would turn out to be a guy with giant muscles covered in tattoos and piercings all over his face. She smiled

"He’s not a bad kid" he said suddenly

"I can’t wait"

Shawn eyed her, confuse over her reaction. He’s sure that if certain girl he knows had heard about this she would have run back to her father, instead of acting like a fool over meeting someone from a juvenile prison. Maya was definitely a strange kid.

Maya closed her eyes the rest of the road, not wanting to spoil the moment she would finally be able to see the prison. Shawn entertained himself checking his phone, glad that Maya was not paying enough attention to complain.

The building is as she expected, completely grey but even just standing in the parking lot it’s not hard to guess that the place is huge, there’s a bunch of cars already parked, probably from workers and lawyers. Maya's eyes focused on the bars surrounding the place, juvie looked safe to her; something she hadn’t felt in a long time, maybe ending in jail could turn out to be a good choice, better than death.

Shawn exited the car leaving Maya behind but soon enough she left the car as well, holding the hat on her hands. He shook his head.

"You stay here" he ordered her.

"How come you get to go in and I stay outside, not fair"

"I really don’t get you right now; you were in jail not so long ago. Are you trying to follow some bizarre dreams or something?"

"That’s not it, I just"

"Maya" he raised his voice.

Maya stopped talking or moving in general, her hands clutching the hat. _That’s your name,_  She nodded.

Shawn looked at her a bit longer before heading inside.

She watched him go, something building up on her chest, five hours on the car with him and now he was leaving her alone. She jumped on the hood, her legs dangling from the floor, up and down. The pain on her knuckles was finally coming back, a small jab reminding her that no matter where she went someone would find her.

She let out her breath, and then placed the cowboy hat on her head feeling the need to try out the accent again but holding back even though Shawn wasn’t near her. She closed her eyes picturing the guy with piercings and tattoos wearing the silly hat, she started laughing out loud.

A strong breeze hit her, her hair going all ways releasing the cowboy hat. She opened her eyes fast, trying to catch the hat with her right hand but failing miserably, she fell to the ground hard, her knees hitting against the concrete, now she would need to patch up her legs, great. The hat rested in front of her, mocking her, she went for it again her hand barely touching it before another breeze took it away.

It definitely wasn’t her brightest moment, and she could have waited for the hat to stop moving. But that hat flying from her felt personal and she wouldn’t be mocked by an inanimate object. She ran fast, moving her hands in all the directions the hat went, the sneaky bastard wouldn’t stop moving.

The hat made a flip making Maya turn too fast for her small feet to support the change of direction, she rolled onto the floor, her back resting against the ground, defeated by the hat she laid there.

"I'll give you this one stupid hat, BUT NEXT TIME ooooh next time YOU WILL BE MINE. FREAKING HAT" she covered her face from the sun, she would stay there forever.

A shadow covered her figure, someone standing beside her; maybe some guard who saw her small parade and wanted to take her inside for questioning.  Maya removed one hand trying to make up the person staring at her, with the sun hitting right behind she could barely see.

The person snickered; Maya sat, squinting a bit. There was a guy, and he was wearing the freaking hat, Maya opened her mouth to protest to tell the guy how that hat belong to a cowboy, instead she was interrupted by a very familiar voice.

"10 minutes, I left for TEN MINUTES" Shawn yelled at her, he didn’t sound mad just concerned.

The guy smiled at her, offering his hand to help her stand. Maya just raised her eyebrows at him, daring him to touch her. She stood without his help, if there was one thing Maya hated it was strangers pitying her, she shook the dust from her clothes, now all ruined. The guy didn’t stop looking at her so Maya turned to look at him, a scowl on her face.

Saying she was disappointed wouldn’t be enough, the image she had made on her mind already drifting away and being replace by this.

"You are such a huckleberry" she said sadly.

His shiny smile replaced for an expression of confusion "What?" he asked.

Maya placed her hand on her chin, inspecting the boy closely. His cropped sandy hair and tanned skin unmarked by any tattoos, and his eyes clear and bright, not the eyes of some broken convict finally meeting the light. He was such… such.

"A huckleberry, from head to toe" she turned to glared at Shawn "screw reality!"

She stormed to the car, pushing the cowboy aside.  

"Did I.. Did I do something wrong?" he asked Shawn, his eyes glued to the back of Maya.

Shawn shrugged "Maybe, maybe not. Let’s get going, I’m starving" He shoved the boy slightly towards the car.

If he though traveling with one trouble kid was already hard enough, he didn’t know what was expecting him on the way back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still not fancy private school but we are getting there, this is not just a giant road trip. Just in case according to google maps it takes like 4 hours to drive from new york to new hampshire but i though HEY WHAT IS TRAFFIC, so thats why (no one cares) 
> 
> I wanted to make this chapter longer but homework is killing me so next time ill put more time into writing so i wont be speed writing the day before planning to post this. 
> 
> Next chapter the trip should be over and Riley will show up, and a bunch of other cool characters.
> 
> Again thank you so much for reading :D (I´ll try my best not to hide on my cave)
> 
> If anyone wants to hear the song maya was singing, Beyonce- Love on top


	3. Shut your face

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading my story!! ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ, this chapter actually turned out to be shorter than i thought (a small part of me didn´t want to write IM SORRY) 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this chapter, finally some Maya and Lucas o:
> 
> See you at the end of the notes

The new boy sat behind them, a gentle smile on his face that somehow managed to annoy Maya even though he didn’t even try talking to her. She wanted to get out of the car fast so she could breath and calm down but Shawn didn’t want to just eat in any place, he knew the right place and if he was going to drive for the next 5 hours he would have to eat there, so maya didn’t complain or talk at all, she sat with her mouth close and a scowl to match her insides. And everything was fine, just perfectly fine until the cowboy decided to speak.

"Is she your daughter?" he asked Shawn.

Maya and Shawn stared at each other in disbelief, they both tried not to laugh but failed miserably at it, next thing Shawn almost hit the car in front of them again, only this time it was because they couldn’t stop laughing. The boy waited for an answer but Shawn and maya were too entertained with the thought of being related to actually answer.

Shawn coughed a bit, trying to clear his throat but then his eyes found Mayas and he started laughing again. Maya looked down to not stare at Shawn, just so they wouldn’t laugh again and end up killing themselves on the car.

"God save me, I hate kids" Shawn said.

Something passed behind Shawn's features, fast enough to hide but no enough to fool maya, she noticed the way his posture drop a bit and how his hands clenched tighter the wheel. More secrets she though.

“So she’s…?”

“She´s none of your business and she’s right here, so stop talking about me like I’m not right in front you” Maya answered.

“I just though you didn’t want to talk to me at all”

“You are a very perceptive guy”

“Thank you, mam” he said

“I wasn`t complimenting you”

“To me it sounded like a compliment”

“Are you deaf or is it hard for you to understand sarcasm?” Maya turned to stare at him.

“I don’t know” He shrugged “I wouldn’t know since I tend to hear pretty well when it comes to people praising me”

Maya dropped her mouth open, this guy, she bitted back and raised her voice “You are so high up your a…”

“MAYA!” Shawn snapped.

“I wasn’t going to… ” she lowered her voice

“Maya, don’t make me“  

Maya relaxed, holding her hands down from reaching the cowboy.

“Whipped” the boy muttered under his breath, a chiseled smile on his face.

“LUCAS!”

The boy raised his arms feigning innocence.

It was pure luck and Shawn’s quick responses that kept the two teenagers from dropping on each other’s throats again. A small headache was already forming on the back of Shawn´s head as they parked on the restaurant, a neon sign offered the best waffles. They walked side by side, Shawn on the middle trying to play mediator.

The place was packed with a bunch of people, so they had to wait 15 minutes for a table and by then Maya’s stomach was growling with hunger, she hadn’t have a real meal in two days, only scrapping the last supplies of food she had left to survive till she could move to the private school. She was hungry but at least not starving, she knew that feeling.

When they sat on the table maya reached for the menu, her eyes ready to scan the cheapest offer, but before her hand closed Shawn interjected her grasp and took the menu away from her. He shook his head.

“You are not allow to order” he said

“Cut your sexist crap Shawn”

“You too Lucas, give me that” he extended his hand waiting for Lucas to drop his menu.

 “Uhmm, okay” he handed his menu to Shawn

“Now you can’t say shit”

Maya stared at him with disbelief. Shawn just yawned and proceeded to check his menu, when the waitress came he ordered tons of dishes that Maya lost count of.

Now without the menus to entertain them, they were faced again with dealing with each other just like in the car. Maya taped the end of the table with her fingers, each touch sending a jab through her hand, the bandages were dirty from her fall on the juvie parking lot, and blood had made her way through the whiteness of it.

She felt the eyes of Lucas on her, she looked up ready to smirk at the surprise his face was sure to show, only that he looked worry, his eyes filled with something that maya couldn’t place, not pity, something deeper that felt raw. Their eyes met and her breath caught on her throat, there was empathy on his eyes like he was the one with scratched knuckles. She turned away, scared of what her face could reveal to him.

Suddenly Lucas stood up, “Can I borrow the car keys, I left something inside the car” He asked Shawn.

“Your hat?” she asked with a mocking tone.

“Yeah, right beside your dignity” he answered deadpan.

Shawn hold maya to her seat before she could bolt and attack Lucas. Then he gave him the keys without hesitation; Lucas thanked him and ran to the car.

“You just gave your keys to someone we got out of juvie” She raised one eyebrow at him.

“He was released”

“Does that mean….?”

“Don’t even think about it” he said without having to look at her to make his threat Clear.

 Maya raised up wanting to stretch her legs for a while, Shawn tensed staring at her like she was about to escape from the restaurant.

“Jeezz, shawn I’m just heading to the bathroom. Give me a break” She said annoyed

With that she left straight to the halfway in search of the bathroom. Thankfully the halfway was deserted and it didn’t take her long to spot the small sign on one of the doors. Three girls stared at her as she walked in, they whispered a bit and left quickly, their eyes fixed on Maya as they reached the door, she scowled at them, always ready to attack however stared at her too long.

The mirrors pretty much explained the looks the girls gave her. If before she was a mess now she definitely fit the role of someone who got out of jail in the morning. Her hair was a mess, sticking in all directions, her shirt covered on dirt from when she rolled on the ground, with a bit of blood on the hem; she ignored checking her knees knowing very well there were small cuts there.

No longer caring whether she got the bandages wet, she cleaned her face and tried to brush her hair the best she could with her fingers. Changing her shirt was not possible at the moment since all her clothes was trapped on her backpack, she could change once they made it to New York.

She rinsed her hands and walked out. Outside the bathroom, with his back resting against the wall Lucas waited. Maya stopped walking, her eyes meeting Lucas’s. They both stood there for a few seconds without saying a word, sizing each other.

Maya kept walking ignoring Lucas; but she only made it a few steps before Lucas voice made her turn around.

“If you don’t keep the wound clean it will get infected” he said

Maya pressed a hand to her jaw. “Someday you will be a fine doctor”

Lucas tsst with his lips, he moved away from the wall, so fast Maya barely noticed he had closed the distance between them until he was right in front of her. He was taller than her, tall enough for maya to crane her head up, this was really annoying.

“Here” He grabbed the hand she was holding against her jaw, his hand felt warm compare to hers “You can keep them” He pressed a package of bandages to her palm.

“I don’t need them” she said, trying to give him the package back.

“I´m just trying to help you

“Thank you but I don’t need your help”

Lucas squinted at her like he couldn’t understand Maya´s resistance, she squinted back, her eyes a defiance statement.

“Please”

Maya went numb at that word, when was the last time she wondered.

“Okay, fine” She pressed the bandages to her side.

Lucas looked surprised, he freeze for a second before nodding for no reason at all.

“Also this,” he throws her a hoodie, rushing away from her before she could complain.

Maya doesn’t move for a moment, her brain trying to understand what just happened. What the hell what’s wrong with that boy, she went inside the bathroom and changed the bandages, cleaning her wounds with care and wrapping them tight.

The hoodie stared at her; again another inanimate object was mocking her existence. She looked at her ruined shirt and at the clean green hoodie, without wanting to she pressed the soft material against her nose, it smelled faintly of lavender and chocolate. She put it only because her shirt was a mess, not because it smelled amazing and it kind of make her feel warm and comfy.

Back at the table, Shawn tried to hide his expression, the always uninterested man who didn’t ask question, but his eyes went back and ford between Maya and Lucas.

The food was already served, so she sat ignoring her two companions and ate until she felt better. To her amazement the table was still filled with plates of food, Lucas wasn’t eating anymore; the only one eating was Shawn, his own plate a mountain of food. He scolded them telling them to eat more, but they both refused.

In the end Shawn had to ask the waiter to wrap up the rest of the food. He stated as they made their way back to the car that there was not going to be anymore stops till New York. Maya and Lucas shrugged at the same time, Shawn rolled his eyes, feeling slightly betray by the two teenagers, shouldn’t they act petty and throw fits.

The rest of the trip went past in a blur, Maya and Lucas didn’t try to talk to each other again, this due to Lucas keeping himself to the back of the car and Maya dozing off. Shawn could finally relax and drive without having to worry about the two of them, only him and the car making their way back to the city. He kind of didn’t want to get there just yet; responsibilities waited for him back at home, but after years of calling New York home he couldn’t still believe that. He felt more at home on his car, involuntarily his eyes drifted to Maya’s body, she was fast asleep or at least that’s what he thought, somewhere deep down a part of him was telling him to stop being a fool, he didn’t want to hear that voice, so he kept his eyes on the road and drowned his thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The trip is over!ﾐ★゜・。。・゜゜・I know last chapter i said Riley was going to show up but then the chapter end up being shorter. Buuuut riley is definitely showing up in the next chapter plus more characters.
> 
> and fancy private school. Unless somehow the trip... 
> 
> Last two chapters got their songs but this time the radio was off (or since im terrible i didnt write a longer chapter) So a song that goes with the mood of the fic   
> We are the kids - Walk the moon   
> (hides on her cave)
> 
> Somehow first chapter notes ended up in the second chapter (I need to fix that) so i hope this doesnt happen again.


	4. New beginnings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A longer chapter (I think). Thanks everyone for reading! I still cant believe we are at chapter four, heh keep it coming.
> 
> This chapter was a head butt. 
> 
> See you at the end of the notes c:

_I can’t breathe._

_She’s holding my throat tightly, I know she’s only doing it cuz she’s scare that they heard me,  she’s trying to save our asses from getting caught. But it still hurts when my lungs keep asking for oxygen that won’t come in because she’s still holding my throat even when they left long ago._

_My body feels numb and maybe I should stop trying to breathe and let go, it would be easier, so much easier to just let go and rest. And just when I’m sure this is over, she lets go and I fall to the ground coughing and taking big gulps of air. It takes too long, I should be up faster, and now she’s staring at me like she wishes she hadn’t let go. I force myself up and we leave the dark alley trying to mix with the people walking around the streets._

_She’s faster than me, leaving me behind while I try to catch up but my chest still feels like it’s going to burst. I’m weak compare to her, too weak to survive without her. I try harder until I can see the back of her neck, no matter what; she still stands tall like the world should bow to her. I take another step sure I’m gonna catch up with her when I feel the clasp of a hand on my arm._

 

Maya’s eyes shot open, a scream dying on her throat at the image of Lucas. He kept looking at her waiting for her to calm down. It took her a second to put up her façade, ready to pretend nothing was going on, only that Lucas furrowed eyebrows wouldn’t budge under her perfectly calm gaze. She arched an eyebrow at him, playing the, I’m perfectly fine what the fuck is wrong with you card.  

Lucas sighed and then talked, going for the safe route of not starting an argument with Maya “We are here”

 “Here?” She asked

“The institute”

“Oh… “It downed on her quickly “oh”

“You don’t look very happy” he commented

“Am I supposed to be screaming of joy or something?”

“I won’t judge if you feel like doing that” he raised his hands to his chest.

“Thank god, I was scared of giving you a bad impression”

“You are doing fairly well considering you drooled all over my hoodie”

“I did not” but she totally did.

“Just wash it before you know” he gestured to himself in a self explanatory gesture.

“Five hours in a car and you are already making me do your laundry, at least buy me dinner first”

“Is that your way of asking me out”

“In your fucking dreams cowboy”

Lucas looked bummed for a second, his eyes drifted to the window, where a very energetic Shawn was having a conversation with a man; by the way Shawn´s voice went from completely neutral to full force Maya could see this wasn’t going to end up well. She practically jumped out of the car, no idea what to do but moving always felt better than sitting to her.

The two men ignore her until she stood between them; Shawn looked one minute from wrecking havoc while the other man looked calm. Maya didn’t know the other man but if her first meeting with Shawn a couple of weeks ago shed some light, this man was definitely Cory, Shawn`s best friend forever,  and in this case Maya knew the forever wasn’t barely put there for other people to see, this was the real deal. Meaning that if Shawn was upset there was a good reason behind it.

She cleared her throat, not thinking about her dream anymore, her mind ready to tackle this new issue because it wouldn’t be her life without problems rising up. Cory looked down at her, one of his eyes suddenly twitching by Mayas sudden interruption.

“We are in the middle of something” he said

“Oh, I know I’m just kind of tired of watching two grown up men fighting”

“We are not fighting” He stated calmly

“We are” Shawn snapped

“At least I’m not” said Cory to his defense

“You are unbelievable”

“SHHH” Maya pressed a finger to her lips

“Who is this girl and why is she shushing me?”

“Well she’s…”

“Miss Maya Hart, but you can drop the honorifics, nice to meet you Cory” She extended her hand

Cory simply stared, not sure what was he supposed to do. In the end his good manners forced him to meet Mayas gesture to complete the handshake. Maya’s hold was tight; Cory took away his hand slightly shaking it from the pain of holding her hand.

Behind them a very amused Lucas watched them with interest, his eyes focused on Maya. She looked comical standing between the two adults when she was so short, his hoodie reaching her knees.

“She knows me?” Cory asked Shawn

“Only stories” He replied, not elaborating even when his friend’s eyes asked for more.

“So what’s the hold up, I think 10 hours in a car has earn me a place to sleep”

“We were getting there, before you decided to barge in”

“Sorry for saving your lame ass,” Cory’s eyes lighted up “Language?”

“Must certainly” Corey scoffed. “How about we continue this conversation later?”

He turned to look at Cory “Fine”

Cory sighed with relief “How about you two grab your stuff and meet me in the main hallway” He signaled Lucas who nodded.

Maya shrugged and went back to the car with Lucas; their only belongings were a backpack and a duffel bag. Maya eyed Lucas duffel bag, surprised that he only brought his bag, for her having a backpack was enough, with all the running and moving owning too much stuff always became a problem, and it was not like she had a lot of money to buy things. She didn’t comment on it and they made their way around the car.

Shawn was standing beside it, his hand again absently placed under his mouth. When he spotted them he quickly changed his posture, Maya smirked.

“Guess this a goodbye” He said

“Feeling a bit teary?” Maya cocked her head to the side.

“Relief”

Maya rolled her eyes while Lucas shook hands with Shawn and thanked him.

As they turned to leave she quickly said “Thank you”

“Stay out of trouble kid”

“That’s what I’m trying to do” She mumbled to herself, already walking away with Lucas on toe.

Maya have never been in the institute. It was a fancy school for rich kids or incredibly smart people, and she didn’t consider herself in any of those categories. The institute stood tall around New York, a perfectly big design in a way that after so many years still looked impotent and powerful compared to many buildings in New York. There was a definitive influence from European architecture, but the open hallways that had undergone several renovations gave it its own personality.

Lucas walked one step behind her, making her feel self conscious of not being alone in the middle of the night; apparently there was some sort of curfew since no students appeared to be walking around school. Now that she thought about it, did Lucas fell on the first or second category? Without meaning to be too obvious she slowed down to walk side by side.

She didn’t know anything about this guy, except that since this morning he was a free man. Was he some kind of master mind that got into trouble after some big heist that went wrong, or was he the son of some rich folks?

Maya glanced at him, he wasn’t a plain looking guy, but he didn’t look like some rich guy either, his clothes were okay and the fact that as her all he possessed was held on a duffel bag. He couldn’t be a rich kid, so that only left.

 “Were you the rat?” She asked

Lucas didn’t react until they were almost near the main hall; his eyes went wide “What?”

“You know not judging or anything,” Lucas scowled at her “Just curious as who gets the kick”

“I seriously have no idea what you are talking about”

Maya went on, “Or rather how bad is after talking, I bet you have a price tag on your head. Or maybe you… “

Maya stopped walking, her face deep on concentration, Lucas made a turn when he saw she had stop.

“Huckleberry, why did Shawn pick you up?” She asked him.

Lucas lowered himself a bit, like the question was sinking him, his easy smile faltered a bit and a hand went distractedly to scratch the back of his neck. Maya realized without him answering that all her previous thoughts were silly and stupid, her mom wouldn’t like the way Maya was turning without her.

She swallowed hard, her eyes meeting Lucas’s. She felt his presence too close, his head near hers allowing him to reach her ear. His lips grazed her ear.

“None of your business” He whispered.

Mayas throat suddenly itched at his words; he pulled away slowly his eyes glued to hers like there was nothing else around them.

“Excuse me”

“HAAAH!”

Maya and Lucas pulled apart quickly, standing away from each other. Two students faced them, one girl tall with straight brown hair wearing a very pink bathrobe and beside her a boy tall and skinny with a blue bathrobe with the letters F.M. sewed on his breast poked. 

“God dammit Farkle I told you to stop doing that” The girl complained, a finger pressed to her forehead.

“Like I care woman you got me up past my bedtime” he yelled back

“Blame Matthews, doesn’t he know a girl needs her beauty sleep”

“Especially you” he added

“What did you just said, you mug head”

“Missy where is the insult?”

The girl bared her teeth at the guy named Farkle, who immediately took a step back.

“That’s what I thought” She swayed her hair to the side.

Forgetting their previous incident Maya and Lucas searched each other with their eyes, trying to understand what these two students wanted.

After Farkle was sure Missy wasn’t going to murder him today, he addressed Maya and Lucas.

“Greetings new fellow students, my name is Farkle Minkus, the current president of the student council and this is… my secretary”

The girl pushed him to the side, practically to the floor, thankfully Farkle regained his balance. Maya glared at the girl.

“Missy Bradford, Student council VICE PRESIDENT” she expelled the words slowly.

When she catch sight of Lucas, she stepped closer urging him to introduce himself by shaking her hand.

Lucas taken aback took a few more seconds than needed to actually answer her. Maya talked over his lame attempt to say his name. Always the savior

“Miss Maya Hart, keep the honorifics” She winked at her.

Missy barely looked at her. “I was talking to…” She batted hey eyelashes to Lucas.

“Lucas Friar” He said trying to appease Missy from taking over all his personal space.

“Lucas” Missy smiled at the name.

Maya decided in that moment to never use Lucas name, just hearing Missy saying it make her want to gag.

“Missy, the great mystery of the world isn’t hiding behind a pretty boys face; let’s get this over with so I can happily rejoin my meeting with Morpheus”

Missy batted her eyelashes at Lucas one more time before finally going back to her spot beside Farkle. They both signaled the hallway to the left and the four of them started walking.

“So! Miss Hart what brings you to our local establishment? Same goes to the boy with the pretty face”

“Bad luck” Maya said brightly.

“Destiny” Lucas replied.

“Interesting, interesting” Farkle said to no one in particular.

“Soooo Lucas where are you from? I catch some magical melody in your voice”

Maya snorted.

“Texas” Lucas frowned at Maya who was cheerfully making a gesture where she pretended to wear a cowboy hat.

“You miss hart?” Farkle asked her.

“Nowhere in particular”

“Is that an answer MISS HART” Lucas inquired her

“Didn’t know you held interrogatories back in your home town… quite impressive from you Ranger Rick”

“Oh my god”

“It’s too late now”

“I heard nothing” he shook his head.

“Gotta keep your ears clean Ranger rick, you never know when crime will strike, aight?”

“Remember I’m deaf”

“I’m praising you, so you better take it”

“Jeeeez look at the time shouldn’t we be hurrying Farkle”

Farkle checked his clock, “Couldn’t agree more”

Lucas was looking away from Maya as he covered his ears. Farkle stopped on their tracks.

They were standing right in front of the dormitories. Left for girls and right for boys, they were about to part ways.

“Missy take Miss hart to her dormitory I will take care of Mr Friar”

“You know, you can call me Lucas right?”

“ Surely… Lucas” Farkle eyed him with suspicion

Missy grabbed Mayas hand, pulling her towards the girl’s dormitory without giving her time to say goodbye to the boys. Lucas waved goodbye at her and mouthed something that Maya couldn’t make up.

They walked fast through the hall, each door with a number placed on top. It was cold but thanks to Lucas hoodie she was cover enough to not shiver, Missy didn’t need to watch the doors to know where she was heading, her legs were steady and quick, different to Maya’s hardly catching up, if it wasn’t for the steady grab she would be definitely behind lost on the hall without missy’s help.

She stopped abruptly causing Maya to clash with her body. Missy mouthed a cursed but held her temper well enough to not start screaming.

“This Is your Room C-23. The C is for the wing so when you need to use the bathroom try to go for the ones with a C. And obviously the 23 states your room number, uhmm let me see” She tapped her forehead “Your roommate, oh shit…” Missy bitted her lip

“What’s the problem?”

“I freaking told her,” now Missy was talking to herself ignoring Maya.

Maya didn’t know whether to slap the girl or let her babble; in the end she didn’t have to make a choice since Missy was already turning to leave.

“Where are you going?”

“To my room, duh”

“What about me?

“What about you?”

She pointed at the close door.

“Well your freaking roommate forgot to give me your keys, now you are kind of… stuck outside. Too bad well gotta go I would say it was a pleasure to meet you but I don’t have the energy to lie”

“Wait!”

But Missy was already leaving. As upset as she was following Missy didn’t sound like a terrible idea, suddenly Shawn’s words from earlier came back. She couldn’t get into trouble, after all Missy was the vice president of the student council and what was she supposed to do, beat her senseless till she came up with a solution to the whole key situation.

She watched the door, and tried the obvious solution. Knocking the door, however the girl inside didn’t rise to the knock so being the most patience, she decided to knock until her knuckles bled, which was a plausible thing since she kind of scratched them open in the morning.

Right next to her a door burst open, a brunette wearing a pair of glasses rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.

“Keep it down” She said

“Sorry, roommate left me to die” She tried to sound sorry but failed miserably at it.

The girl opened her eyes at her tone, and mumbled a curse. “Try the window” She suggested

“Great idea”

The girl went back inside, the door closing hard.

Now that only left her with the mission impossible route. She used the window at the end of the hall and rounded the building until she spotted the right window, which was a bit open. She cursed all the way up, hating her legs for the million times.

Maya collapse inside, her body knocking over several objects she couldn’t spot in the blackness of the room. She heard feet rushing on the ground and the click of a lamp going on.

“Peaches is that you?” A girl asked.

“Not peaches” Maya answered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the trip is finally over, i was a bit tempted to make it longer but some scenes got cut so yep, bye car.  
> That counts as Riley showing up(?).  
> Sorry if the beginning felt a bit weird, just experimenting.  
> Right now im out of words like i was going to say some stuff at the end of the chapter but im blank (like someone cares ha ha) 
> 
> IMPORTANT  
> So i tried to fix the notes issue, where somehow the notes from chapter 1 end up in every single new chapter, its like my ghost from the past is haunting me.
> 
> If anyone knows how to fix it (pls comment to save a life, i would really appreciate it)


	5. A predictable turn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A small update. I apologize for the time leapt but its been so long since chapter 4 and so much has change. Thanks for reading!! Next chapter will probably be bigger but im not sure when i will get to it.

Maya didn’t remember waking up or dressing to head to the cafeteria in the morning. She also didn’t remember where she was supposed to go later on the day. Her head was still trying to process last night events, all things concerning a schedule or classes where in the back of her mind for the moment.

The smell of food was so intoxicating that directions weren’t needed for her to find her way across campus.  She barely pay attention to the cafeteria and simply grabbed a tray without really checking what was on it, walking straight to the nearest table to down her food. It took her 5 long minutes to realize she wasn’t alone.

“I told you the seat was taken” a familiar voice said

Maya raised her eyes only to scowl at Lucas face, he grinned at her. That stupid smile was not the way she wanted to start her day. She went back to her food without a word; Lucas sighed and ignored her as well, a silent agreement to avoid each other.

 With her stomach pleased she slowly regained her senses, finally taking note to her surroundings, the contrary to what her mother had taught her. But Maya couldn’t spare anymore thoughts concerning her mother without feeling guilty. Around her the cafeteria had the same old stylish look as the rest of the building, the floor impeccably made of wood, paintings hanged to the walls near giant windows, it was a nice place to stare at but unimportant to Mayas need. Now what really strike her as odd was how there was only 10 other students in the cafeteria besides her and Lucas.

What time is it? She looked back at Lucas like he somehow could communicate the answer to her without talking. His smile got impossibly bigger, Maya refused to ask him even if she had to… right in front of Lucas a very fancy looking clock marked 5 am. So she had only slept for 4 hours after her roommate´s incident. She shook her head trying to stop thinking about that crazy girl, she was quick to judge people, and this was someone she would have to deal with on daily basis, since she was planning to stay, for a while.

 She glanced up again, Lucas was staring at her, and here she was thinking about crazy girls when he probably thought she fitted in that category better than her roommate. His eyes shifted to her hands, Maya raised them up so he could inspect them, after all he gave her the bandages, it was only the right things to let him know she hadn’t thrown them away.

“Guess it won’t need stitches, doctor” She said, placing her hands back on the table.

“You look like hell” he with a mocking tone.

“well you don’t look so well either” but she was lying, somehow he looked perfectly rest, his uniform head to toe perfect. He was the kind of guy they made these uniforms for.

She wanted to mess his perfectly combed hair and wrinkled his clothes, instead she bitted the inside of her mouth and stand from the table carrying her tray. She got rid of it and left the cafeteria; not knowing where to go but preferring to move than wait for Lucas to find her stranded like a lost puppy.

Going back to her dorm was a no go, maybe her roommate would be sleeping since it was so goddam early for all these rich kids, but the option didn’t sound tempting at all. She decided to walk around, a good way to find the exit routes and hiding places, she could figure out what to do later.

She set on her task diligently, her mother used to walk around the places they stayed, pointing out to Maya where to run in case someone found them, and they usually did at some point. This eased her mind, doing similar stuff made her believe she could get away even without the help of her mom. She made an U turn around some buildings a proceeded to sketch a bird that was stoically standing near an sculpture of a lady, she gave the woman a finer dress and a sense of movement the sculpture hadn’t being able to translate to the stone.

The building was huge and thankfully filled with a bunch of doors that assure her that in case of an emergency she was up to run away easily, she marked them on her notebook after copying down the small map the school had attached to some walls of the hallways.  Another clock informed her that she have been walking for at least an hour and a half, classes where up to start soon, and she still didn’t know where to go.

Shit, she checked the map again. The library was right in front of her; she could go in and ask for some help. Weak, her mother’s words hit her like a slap to the face, it was her first day and she was already asking questions.

“Miss Hart you are going to be late” a voice that could only belong to the guy from last night pulled her out of her misery.

Farkle walked to her from the library, he was holding 5 books that looked way too heavy for him, yet he carried them like nothing.

“Am i?” She said with so much conviction that Farkle looked taken aback for a few seconds.

“We are on the same class” he said more to himself than Maya

“Oh I know, I was just messing with you” She added a laugh to make it believable.

Farkle laughed with her, but suddenly got stiff “We need to get going if we don’t want to be late”

“Then lead the way, wouldn’t want to be late on my first day” She said interlacing her arm with Farkle´s who quickly pulled her to a hallway.

“Not to be rude, but this should be your second day” he objected, his face going severe for a few seconds “But who’s counting them?” he closed his eyes gingerly

Maya smiled to ease the edge “Definitely, not me” 

“You didn’t pick up your schedule” he added after a few seconds

“Well I was…”

“Instead you sent that boy with the gigantic arms”

“I did” Maya nodded, anger rising behind her façade.

“Then you two most know each other quite well” He gave her a pleased smile like he had figured out a very complex equation

“Not…

“WE ARE HERE” he raised his voice, ignoring what she was about to say.

He opened the door for her; Maya bowed a bit not really knowing how to react. Was everyone in this school crazy?

Everyone was already in, sitting in pairs. She followed Farkle out of instinct but the desk beside him was already taken.

“All the seats were assign yesterday” Farkle said, as if wasn’t already obvious.

She nodded and sat on the only seat left, the desk beside her was empty as well. Maybe her “seat partner” was late. Her heart stopped beating, but it couldn’t be, she scanned the classroom fast, her eyes setting on a girl with brown hair. She let out the air she was holding, her roommate already seating with another student, thank god.

Maybe she wouldn’t need to share. The door opened and to her surprise Cory walked in like he had just woken up, he was carrying two boxes and his portfolio, he was on the need of some help but none of the students showed any signs of moving. Maya cursed and without really wanting she made her way towards Cory.

She grabbed one of the boxes, returning Cory’s view of the classroom.

“Thank you so much…” He started to say but stop “Dear lord, not you”

“Nice to see you too” She said, already heading to his desk to drop the box.

Cory composed himself and placed the rest of his stuff on the desk. Maya took this as her queue to leave, but as soon as she turned to go the classroom door burst open again, and this time she cursed loudly.

“FUCK NO!”

“Miss hart!” Cory complained

Lucas grinned at her, “This is sooo unexpected” He said, but his eyes said otherwise.

He had taken her schedule and now he was here on her classroom like destiny was bounding them together.

“Don’t you have somewhere to go?” She asked hiding the bitter hatred that was running out of her like poison.

“I think I’m right where I’m supposed to be” he walked slowly till he stood right in front of her.

Maya raised her neck at its fullest; she really hated how tall he was.

Cory cleared his throat, now Maya remembered she was in a classroom filled with a bunch of students. She smiled at Cory and retreated back to her desk at the end of the classroom, acting like nothing happened. Several head followed her, now everyone was probably wondering who she was. Stupid, stupid, her mom would be so mad if she knew how much she had fucked up. Maya ignored them and fixed her eyes on her desk like it was the most interesting thing in the world.

“We have two new students joining our class today” Cory was talking to the rest of the students but Maya ignored his entire speech about friendship and companionship, she only perked up when the conversation gave a very predictable turns of events.

“Mr Friar go sit beside Miss hart” He said

Maya was about to break her vow of silence but the sudden turn of heads in her direction made her hold her tongue down. She needed to stark picking her battles better. She redirected her attention to the desk and definitely didn’t flinch when Lucas sat.

“This is going to be fun” He whispered to her.

 

 

 

 

 


	6. Ceasefire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really need to get back on this story! Thanks everyone for reading.

 

“Can you stop following me?” Maya asked, thought it sounded more like an accusation.

“We have the same class” Luca said.

“Oh, really”

Lucas rolled his eyes and dug her schedule out of his pocket. He handed it over to Maya.

She didn’t thank him, instead she glared at him.

“Why?”

“What?”

“Why did you take it? Its fucking mine, it says so right here” She pointed at the small printed letters that said her name.

“You weren’t around when I went to pick mine. It was almost class time by then”

“We aren’t friends”

Lucas frowned. “I know”

Maya stopped walking for a second. Had she wanted Lucas to disagree with her on that? She bit the inside of her mouth, driving some strength from her pain.

“Thanks” She muttered.

Lucas didn’t answer, only the ghost of a smile on his face.

Somehow they were late to class again. And by somehow it meant that Lucas and Maya didn’t actually know their way around school to be fast enough to change from one classroom to the other.

The professor smiled at them. Her voice was soft as she introduced them to the rest of the class. Maya recognized some of the faces, and in them the same feeling resonated. She felt dread at the thought of people being able to pick her apart from a crowd.

Lucas placed a hand on the small of her back, barely touching her. He was leading her towards the only empty seats. They sat together, this time Maya didn’t flinch at Lucas presence; it was actually reassuring to know he was right there beside her, a familiar face.

Class didn’t go well. Maya wasn’t used to taking notes anymore, or paying attention. It had been different in Cory´s class, the way he taught made Maya want to hear, and there was no need to actually write things down.

She found soon enough that she couldn’t calm herself enough; she tried her best to not tap her hands or bolt at the sounds made by the rest of the students. She was being watch.

A piece of paper slid to her side.

“Can I see your hand?” was written on it, on a small corner.

Maya scribbled on the paper, moving it to Lucas side once she was over. She heard the tapped of his pencil and it was back on her again.

“Do you have a hand fetish” She had written

“Yes, can I see it?”

Maya was going to turn around and show Lucas what she could do with one finger from her hand. She heard snickering from two students in front of her, they were gossiping but the sound that came from one of them, the pronounced words over a thick accent made Maya freeze on her spot.

_“I like soft things”_ the voice whispered on her mind.

Maya gripped her desk, her knuckles turning white.

“I´m going to touch your hand, okay?” Lucas was whispering.

Maya didn’t move, couldn’t move. She was too focused on the other voice.

Her left hand was warm, she fell fingers interlacing with hers, a soothing thumb against her forehand. She focused on the touch, until she could relax enough and think again.

The professor dismissed the class, Lucas let go of her hand.

She walked behind him, they exited the classrooms. There was one more class before lunch break.

Maya was about to follow Lucas.

“Your next class is in the other building. You should hurry” He said.

It took Maya a moment to understand. They were breaking apart from here.

She nodded and left in a hurry. She didn’t know what to think, didn’t want to think at all about what had happened on that classroom.

I´m weak, she thought. How could she survive, she was not used to this. She didn’t live by the same rules normal people do.

“MAYA!” someone was shouting behind her.

She didn’t turn; she was blinded by self pity.

“Maya!! Woow you are fast” The girl was now standing right in front of her. She was breathing fast.

It was her roommate. Riley. Maya just kept walking.

“What’s your next class?” Riley was walking faster, trying to keep up with Maya.

Maya raised her schedule for Riley to inspect. The girl was smiling brightly at Maya.

“YAAAY” She beamed at Maya.

Maya tried her best not to grimace; she knew what that yay meant.

 

 

This time Maya sat with Riley on class. It was a refreshing experience, different from seating beside Lucas who barely acknowledges Maya unless he had some hand fetish to satisfy.

Riley occupied Mayas thoughts during the entire class. The girl liked talking and moving and she usually aimed questions at the professor, making it hard for Maya to blend with the walls.

 Riley noticed how Maya wasn’t taking notes, she looked worried.

“You can copy my notes after class” Riley said.

Maya said “Thanks” Cuz it was the right thing to say.

The bell rang and everyone rushed out of the classroom. Riley explained it was lunch time, Maya nodded.

She tried to lose Riley along the way, but the girl was apparently attached to her side now. She walked close enough to Maya to actually brush her shoulder; it took a lot of Maya patience not to scream at Riley.

The cafeteria was packed compare to this morning. Every single table was occupied and there was a long line to get food. Maya wasn’t even hungry.

It took 10 minutes to get food and another 5 minutes to find a place to sit. Riley sat in front of her and methodically placed her own utensils when someone suddenly dropped a tray near enough to splash part of Riley´s food.

Maya found the person fast. He was laughing and clapping hands with his friends, he had definitely dropped that tray on purpose. Maya felt her blood run cold, she hated bullies.

Riley was acting like nothing had happened; she was gathering her food on her plate, trying to save the bits that didn’t get scattered around.

“Does he do that a lot?” Maya asked Riley.

Riley looked up, she was feigning ignorance.

“If he’s bullying you, you need to tell someone” Because that’s what she would obviously do.

Riley shook her head.

“It was an accident”

“I wonder if it would be an accident if my fist clashed with his jaw” Maya said slowly.

She knew what she was doing, looking for an excuse to leave this place. How quickly would it take for the school board to kick her out? She could leave on her own but maybe like this she would have an excuse.

Riley gaped at Maya. “You can´t do it” she sounded like she actually cared about Maya.

Maya grinned; her knuckles were still healing from their previous match. She could do it, crush that guys jaw and then what…

_Stay out of trouble kid_

Maya rose from her seat.

“Where is my next class?” She asked Riley.

Riley was frowning, deep in thought. “I can walk with you to class”

“It’s fine”

Riley bit her lip “it’s on the building across the library”

Maya mouthed a thanks and left the cafeteria without even having a bite.

 

 

Maya was pacing outside her classroom. Two more classes and then she was free to do as she pleased. There was a strange pity on the bottom of her stomach, it had begun early in the morning and suddenly it was starting to swallow her whole. She should feel safer in a place like this, but she didn’t.

She needed a plan, a distraction.

The door cracked open, a woman with dark skin and big brown eyes was staring at Maya. She didn’t look like a professor, with her flowy dress and big canvases.

Canvas, Maya stilled, her eyes greedily staring at the canvases she was holding. Her fingers itched for it.

“Are you in my class?” the woman asked

Maya didn’t know so she shrugged.

The woman exhaled. “Come in and help me with this. I´m trying to move it around and leave some space open so the light will shine precisely where I want it” She didn’t wait for Maya to follow.

The classroom was really big, with windows covering only the high bits of the wall. There were big desks, and easels. Maya saw the problem; the light only illuminated a small section in the middle.

She helped the woman carry several easels to the other side of the classroom. It took a good amount of time, and when they finished some students were already pouring in. They each had big portfolios on their arms.

The woman asked again, and this time Maya was sure of her answer.

“Yes” Maya said.

“Take a sit near” She paused, searching for a student. “Yogi, go sit near Yogi he just incorporated to the class as well”

She rummaged through her backpack, hoping to find her only good pencil. The professor quickly told the students about the activities of the day. The lesson wasn’t about capturing the shape of the objects she had placed on the floor, but to take in count the way the light affected the perception and how they could translated into paper.

Everyone was allowed to use any materials they wanted. Maya noticed how Yogi displayed a beautiful collection of black pencils. Maya started working, ignoring her surroundings, focusing on the way lines got blurred with the rest when the light was hitting so close.

Class was over too quickly. Maya didn’t want to leave, she dreaded going to her next class. She would have to sit through only for two more hours.

 

Farkle sat with her. He was 10 minutes late and practically shouting apologies when he showed up at the door. The professor let him in and he scrambled to sit with her.

Now they sat side by side. Farkle wasn’t even paying attention to the lecture, he was reading one of his gigantic books, at the same time he scribbled some notes on a very neat notebook.

Maya peered at her side. She found some relieve in seeing Farkle working so diligently, she could pretend she was not trapped in the classroom. Farkle gaze met hers, his smile was thin but Maya could see some kind of strange friendliness weaving through him and trying to reach her.

Maya decided to ignore Farkle the rest of the class.

 

 

She didn’t go to her room after class, instead she found herself doing something she would regret much later.

“Get me out of here” She said to the phone.

The voice came in, “Didn’t I leave you there to rot?”

“You sound just like my mother”

“Sounds like my kind of woman”

Maya snorted.

“I’m not getting you out of there” Shawn said

“I need to buy some stuff. I need sheets and personal hygiene stuff”

“I´m not your personal chauffer”

“Does that mean they are going to let me go without an adult?”

“You have a curfew”

“Is that a yes?”

Shawn was quiet.

“Wait outside. I´ll be there in five”

Shawn was there in 10. Maya didn’t care; she was ready to leave this place. Shawn parked right beside her. He was wearing a black cap and he looked somehow even older than last time. And last time had been one day ago.

“Did you miss me that much?” Shawn asked, humorless as ever.

Maya pretended her seat belt was more interesting.

“Since you are not going to keep me company I had brought someone with me” Shawn said.

Maya was about to curse her way out of the car.

“Uncle Shawn you can’t park in front of the school grounds” The door closed.

Maya slumped on her sit, she didn’t know whether she was glad or not it wasn’t Lucas. Yet she didn’t understand what Riley was doing here, calling Shawn uncle.

“Hiii Maya!” Riley waved from behind.

“Sup” Maya started messing with the radio.

“When it comes to the music department I got it cover” She plopped a CD to the radio, Maya read “princess pop mix” written across it.  

Maya glared at Shawn, who wore a similar expression to hers. This was going to be [fun](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dpPXpHx9jO4).

 

 

The mall was packed with people. Maya was slightly tempted to pulled up her hoodie cap, she was still wearing Lucas hoodie, it was really comfortable and didn’t carry the smell her other clothes did.

She walked right behind Shawn, making herself small, her eyes moving around the crowd always searching for a sign of danger. Riley popped beside her, she literally pop.

She was chewing some very pink gum; she offered some to Maya who shook her head in response.  

She grabbed the cheapest sheets she could find on the store, plus a new tooth brush and some shampoo.  She needed to buy some brown hair dye; she scanned the colors and prices till she found the right one. For a second she considered leaving the dye of her hair fade, it was in that point where it was obvious brown wasn’t her natural hair color.

She placed the hair dye on her basket and then dropped a black one as well. Better to prepare in case.

Shawn and Riley went to buy ice cream, leaving Maya on her own. Surprising considering Shawn looked at Maya like she was a second away from disappearing. He was good at reading people, but that didn’t apply to him.

Maya pay for her stuff. Knowing really well she was running dry, soon, the time was about to run out and she would have to find a way to survive. She sat on a bench outside the store. Her head was starting to feel heavy; she needed to get some rest.

Someone sat beside her. He was wearing red shoes and tight black pants.

“You bought the last white ones” He said.

Maya didn’t answer, she just frowned.

He was holding a package of rainbow colored sheets. It took a moment for Maya to recognize the guy was wearing her school sweater.

The guy smiled at the sheets. “Although I do like this one! It’s going to give some life to my room” He placed a palm against his face like he was confiding a deep dark secret to Maya. “My roommate is a bit stiff, not a trace of color on his stuff. Maybe I will just give them to him as a little present”

His hair was pulled back on a low ponytail. Maya didn’t remember him at all, and she wasn’t wearing her school uniform, was she that memorable.

“I was sitting behind you on art class”

That was more understandable, there were only 10 students on that class. Maya decided to give the guy a slip; she had enough with the whole Lucas thing to gain another possible enemy.

She extended her hand and the guy shook hers with an easy going strength. He smiled as much as Riley.

“I´m Charlie Gardner by the way”

“Maya Hart” The name still weird on her lips.

Charlie blinked fast, his eyes getting really big.

 “Guess I will be seeing a lot of you from now on”  

Maya raised an eyebrow.

“Kid get moving” Shawn was shaking around his ice cream cone as he signaled the way.

Riley had a giant three flavor ice cream that looked like someone had dumped glitter on it. Charlie and Maya rose at the same moment.

“Is ponytail your friend?” Shawn asked.

Maya shrugged.

“Does he need a ride back?”

Maya turned to Charlie; he was distracted staring at Riley.

She bumped his shoulder. “Need a ride to school?”

Charlie reacted, the spell was broken. Maya repeated her question.

“Yes, yes, if it isn’t a problem sir!” He said to Shawn.

Maya laughed.

“I hate children” Shawn said as they all walk back to the car.

 

 

The way back was somehow ten times worst thanks to Charlie’s and Riley´s musical taste. They would sing to all the songs and clap their hands at the same time.

Maya laughed each time Shawn made a disgust sound. His face was priceless.

Maya heard the beginning of a song she knew.  

She cleared her throat, and saw the horror in Shawn’s face. He mouthed, not you, while he shook his face.

“[Listen boy](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=05NITCu9Hm4)” She whispered.”My first love story…”

She could hear Charlie and Riley chanting behind her.

Maya laughed half of the song and sang with Riley and Charlie, Shawn looked disappointed but Maya catch a small smile as they got to the chorus part. He probably knew the song better than Maya.

 

 

She jumped to the bed once it was all set and done. Maya squeezed her face against the clean sheets, she could fall asleep right then.

“Today was fun” Riley was seating beside her desk, her bunny slippers dangling from the chair.

Maya nodded, she didn’t know why.

“Sooo..” Riley’s eyes were fixed on the floor. “You know Charlie Gardner”

“He´s in one of my classes”

“That´s good! He´s really friendly” Riley was smiling to her slippers.

Maybe Maya had never felt that way towards someone but she could recognize a crush.

“I wouldn’t know, we just met” Maya closed her eyes, trying to end the conversation.

She heard steps, she opened her eyes. Riley was standing right in front of her, kneeling.

“Let´s be friends!” She said with determination.

Maya rolled to her other side.

“I´m tired”

Riley didn’t move for a while, and then she heard the door open.

“Time to turn off the lights” A voice came from outside.

“Okaaay!” Riley answered.

Maya heard the click of the lights.

 

 

 


	7. Slumber party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back to writing this story! I can finally write freely again so i will get back to updating this fic more to get the story moving.  
> Thanks everyone for reading :) 
> 
> (BTW i was blank and couldnt remember the name of that thing people use on camping sites I STILL CANT!)

 

The ceiling was white

Maya repeated that thought on her mind several times, almost like a mantra that was miserably failing to keep her calm.

On her mind the ceiling kept changing.

She stood from her bed, she was shaking, cold sweat on her back, crawling down like fingertips grazing her skin.

She rushed to the bathroom and let the water run. Focusing on the way the water fell without changing.

The water was no red.

She told herself.

She clutched the sides of the sink, keeping her head low enough for the drizzle of water to spray on her chin.

It took her a few minutes to calm down. And now she knew for sure trying to get some sleep was pointless.

She had already woken up twice during the night, the first time to check the windows and door were closed, and the second to check outside the door. It was through years and years of being cautious that Maya had given up on sleeping a full night.

There was also the fact her mother was missing. Her mother who would stay up at night keeping rounds while Maya tried to catch some sleep. Her mother who would end up waking up Maya before the night was over because she had heard some shuffling outside their door.

Maya couldn’t sleep without the knowledge that someone else was keeping watch.

She decided to keep her mind busy and do something productive. She re dyed her hair, saving the black dye for her future plans. Throughout the process Riley never stirred on her bed, she slept like a rock that quite frankly wouldn’t even wake up if an earth quake decided to hit New York. A good thing to know, the least Maya needed was someone poking her head in her business at night, or hearing her scream.

With her hair done and checking the clock perched on Riley´s bedside table Maya realized she was again awake an unreasonable hour, better than being trapped on a nightmare at least.

She grabbed Luca´s hoodie and went outside, maybe she could do a small round around school, make sure there was no one suspicious lurking around.

She tiptoed around the hallway, keeping the wood screeching to its minimum. Outside the sky was still dark, only shadows crept with her. Maya joined them, using them to make herself invisible as she moved around.

Her heart was beating fast now, with each step, a small bubble of excitement and scared rose with her. As she swirled around a corner the sound of steps stopped her short on her walk.

“I saw you!!” she heard some girl whispering.

Maya quickly moved to stand behind a wall.

“It wasn’t me!” A boy hissed back.

Maya heard some steps, the girl was moving away, stomping hard on her feet.

“You can’t tell anyone!” More steps.

The girl lowered her voice and Maya didn’t make up what she was saying.

At the end of the path a light went on, she heard someone running, the light moving her way.

“FUCK!” the guy said.

Fuck indeed, Maya thought.

“HEY OVER THERE! NO ONE IS ALLOWED OUTSIDE AT THESE HOURS. PROFESSOR RAYMOND IS GIVING DETENTION FOR YOUR SORRY ASSESS!”

Fuck.

Maya retraced her steps fast; she needed to get back to her room, right now.

She hoped however the hell was behind had gotten distracted with the over dramatic couple. Unless they weren’t a couple, well Maya didn’t really care.

“HEY, YOU! IM SEEING YOU. STOP”

Maya went to her left, certain the girls dorm where next turn, only to find herself on the arms of a guy.

“GOTCHA” the person behind said with as much unnecessary dramaticism as any action movie.

She took a deep breath; she would have to deal with detention.

Maya was about to turn when the guy in front of her wrapped his arms around her, in a protective way. Maya consider stomping this guy’s foot but stopped herself from doing so when he started talking.

“Man, maybe not screaming?. My roommate doesn’t feel so well and I was helping him get back to our room”

The boy behind coughed a bit.

“You are not allowed to be out! AND HE WAS OUT I SAW HIM!” the boy regained his loud tone after a few words.

Maya felt the guy readjusting his arms on her shoulders.

“So, he can’t pee at night?”

The other boy didn’t say a word.

“Look man. It three am and I bet we both want to get as much sleep as we can. How about you go chase whoever was out there fooling and let me get my roommate back to our room” The guy said reasonably.

Maya was starting to recognize this voice.

The boy hummed for a moment in consideration.

“Don’t wander around at night, ok?”

“No, problemo” He pulled Maya on his shoulder and directed her towards the end of the hall. “Don’t look back and stay near me. He´s staring” The boy whispered to her hear.

Maya nodded and clung to the boy like her life depended on it.

 

They got inside the room and Maya quickly pulled herself away from the guy. No need to play sick anymore.

The guy turned on the lights and Maya was able to see her savior’s features.

Charlie Gardner sheepishly smiled at her.

Maya scowled at him and then tried to ease herself into a neutral smile. He had just saved her; she could spare him the death stare.

Charlie´s hair was pulled down, near his chin, it looked softer than Maya´s. She diverted her gaze from his and inspected his room.

The two beds were unmade but overall the room was very neat. Maya recognized the rainbow bed sheets and felt a smile pulling on her face.

“Want some water?” Charlie asked.

Maya shook her head.

“Yeah, me neither. I´ll make some tea then” he said.

“No, you don’t have to…”

Charlie shook his head, his hair looked like a freaking shampoo commercial and for some reason this irritated her greatly.

“I´m doing it either way” He walked to what Maya supposed was his side of the room.

She crossed her arms.

“I should go back to my room” She declared.

“You should” Charlie agreed. “But you can’t. Jordan is obsessed with playing hall monitor; if he catches you, you won’t just get detention this time. Girl aren’t exactly allow inside Boys dorms, lucky you have short hair and…” He was thoroughly searching something inside a bag under his bed; he got out one of those things people use to cook food on camping sites. He held it to Maya, a big smile on his face, and then he squinted at her. “Good thing you are wearing boys’ clothes”

Maya knew he wanted to say more to that, the way he emphasized the word boy made Maya´s inside go warm.

He set up his equipment on a low table located in the middle of the room. After he had put some water to heat up he gestured to the empty spot in front of him.

Maya sighed and complied, moving with an unnecessary care around the room, like she was about to break down the whole place.

“What were you doing outside?” She asked Charlie as she sat down.

“Looking for my roommate, couldn’t find…”

Maya eyes were strained on a cowboy hat, perched on the bed that could only belong to Charlie´s roommate.

Charlie was staring at her; she had ignored whatever the hell he was saying, her mind stuck on that stupid inanimate object.

She wished with her whole mind this was some kind of hallucination brought to her by the lack of sleep and increase of adrenaline in the past hours.

Maya blinked 10 times but the fucking hat wouldn’t go away.

Charlie followed her gaze and found the object of interest; he turned back and cocked his head to the side. Thankfully blocking the path for Maya.

“He won’t lend me the god awful hat” Charlie pouted.

Maya finally broke away from her loathing.

“Who´s your roommate?” She didn’t have to ask, didn’t but have to.

And just as she finished her question the door opened.

And Maya knew with her whole self that there was someone fucking up with her right now. So she started laughing, stumping her head with the table but not caring.

Charlie looked concerned and pissed at the same.

Lucas closed the door, joining them on the middle of the room.

Maya swiped away the tears that had escaped from the corners of her eyes.  

Lucas looked at her wide eyed, his mouth slightly ajar.

He was even surprised by this.

“This is unexpected” He confessed without a trace of sarcasm.

Maya nodded vigorously.

“Please don’t sit beside me this time” Maya said.

Lucas kneeled down and joined Charlie´s side.

Charlie ran a hand through his hair and opened his mouth to talk only to be shut by Lucas raised hand.

“Save it”

Charlie drew his eyebrows near his hairline.

“Whatever” He poured the hot water on the mugs and placed two packs of black tea on each one. “I like it strong” He said as an explanation. “Do you want some sugar?”

“Nah, I’m fine” Maya blew some air to her mug.

***

They drank their tea without talking; she put all her concentration in not burning her mouth and ignoring Lucas as much as she could. On the other hand Charlie was happy to small talk, staring at his clear eyes, Maya wondered why wasn’t he tired, it was really late and she was sure he wasn’t the kind of guy to go out in the middle of the night.

Maya looked at Lucas, the reason of her importune meeting with Charlie was his. And also to however the hell had been out there talking in the middle of the night, could it be? She had heard a boy and a girl.

Lucas was too quiet, his eyes shifting between Maya and Charlie sizing up their interactions.

“How do you two…”

Charlie finished for him. “Know each other? We are both taking arts and we hung up earlier on the mall”

Maya parted her lips; they hadn’t exactly hung up together at the mall.

“Oh, really?” Lucas asked with interest.

“Don’t worry Lucas, I’m not about to steal you girlfriend I just wished you have told me she was coming to our room”

Maya spitted her tea all over the table, including herself.

“She isn’t my girlfriend” Thankfully Lucas explained. He turned to look the other way, hiding his face.

Charlie stood and went to the other side of the table, beside Maya. He crawled next to her, cleaning the small mess she had made.

Maya apologized.

Charlie just laughed half heartily.

“Don’t worry”

“Let me help you” Maya tried to snatch the towel Charlie was using.

“No, no. You are my guest” He grabbed her hand, his thumb rubbing her forehand. “Here” with the end of his sweater he pressed the soft material against her mouth.

Maya saw Lucas freeze on his spot; the boy shook his head regaining his presence in the room by slapping Charlie´s hand away from Maya.

“You spitted all over my hoodie. God, you are such a mess” Lucas pulled out his sweatshirt and to Mayas surprise he offered it to her.

Charlie looked so smug beside Maya.

“Take it off. You can washed it up later”

Maya didn’t move and when Lucas tossed the sweatshirt she had no choice but to take it mid air.

***

Maya only wore the sweatshirt because it was freaking cold for some reason inside Lucas and Charlie´s room. The two boys had regrouped by Charlie’s bed. Maya heard them whispering, Lucas tone a bit more aggressive, clear that whatever he was saying was not to be contradict.

Maya stepped to the side, her eyes meeting Charlie´s, he smiled at her and she rolled her eyes at the guy. Didn’t he get tired of so much smiling?

“I should get going” Maya pointed at the door.

“It´s only four, I think it would be better to wait for the sun to come up. Besides Lucas saw Jordan outside when he came in. He usually goes early to the library, around 5. I can sneak you out by then” Charlie said

Perfect, now she was stuck with two boys in a room. One which she knew didn’t really like her, the feeling was mutual, and the other one was not to be trusted. She didn’t want to make friends, and by the way Charlie kept looking at her it was obvious he wanted that.

She stretched her arms over her head, a small yawn escaping her lips.

Charlie gestured to his bed. “You can sleep here. I´ll take the couch” He stood from his bed

“Can you stop with the niceties? I´ll take the couch” and before Charlie could do a thing Maya jumped on it.

“NOT FAIR!” Charlie shouted, then remembered it was 4 am and covered his mouth.

Lucas rolled his eyes and stomped back to his bed, turning off the lights with him.

“Night!” Charlie said.

Lucas and Maya didn’t answer back. She bit her lips, the room was cozier compared to hers. She didn’t feel so lonely lying down on their couch, it wasn’t as comfortable as her bed, and somehow that helped her close her eyes and drift away.

She was awoken minutes later when a cover was placed on top of her. Her eyes shot open.

Lucas lingered over her.

“What’s with you?” Lucas said, he probably thought Maya was still asleep.

Maya heard him go back to his bed, the bed creaking under his weight. She closed her eyes again.

Lucas words raw on her mind. She wanted to ask him that same question; because she also wanted to know the answer to that question.

Truth is deep down she was scared.

Scared that maybe something….

 

No.

 

 

Everything was wrong with her.

Right?

 

 

 

 


	8. Flume

 

The smell of coffee was strong enough to shake Maya awake from her drowsy state. She stirred several times on the couch, clutching the sheets closer to her face till she was finally able to open her eyes.

She hadn’t really slept as much as she had gravitated on her thoughts for what felt like hours, but checking the clock it had only been 1 hour since she had closed her eyes.

She stretched her arms, and as if the guy had a sensor install to his brain, Charlie turned from his coffee making to smile at Maya.

She waved at him and looked around the room for a particular cowboy, his bed was made with his uniform laying on top of his covers.

“Where is…”

“Bathroom” Charlie said before she could finish.

He stood from where he was sitting and offered her a big mug of coffee, small clouds of smoke were going up slowly, for a moment Maya felt like the moment could last forever, then she took the coffee, hot on her hands, reminding her that things didn’t last. Moments didn’t prolong as much as she thought.

When Charlie turned back, Maya inspected the coffee, just in case this suddenly nice guy turned out to be a serial killer in disguise. She gulped down the coffee, burning her throat enough to sink her back on reality.

The door clicked open and her eyes met Lucas, he was drying his hair with a white towel, he smelled faintly like lavender soap which made Maya want to sniff the sweatshirt for some reason. She restrained herself from doing so and pointed at the door as Lucas moved to his side of the room. 

“Time for me to go” She said over her shoulder.

Charlie paused on what his was doing and quickly joined her by the door.

“I´ll walk with you”

“Chivalry is dead, no need to prove anything” She scowled at him.

“Maybe I just enjoy your company”

Maya snorted and then left the room.

 

 ***

 

Charlie left her outside the girls’ dorm; he waited until Maya was inside to leave. Maya felt even more tired, she didn’t want to hurt his feelings in case he started thinking he could form some kind of bond with her.

Inside her room Riley was still sound and asleep as she had left her in the morning. Maya moved around her room with the same caution as ever, and after dressing up and getting her stuff ready for the day she went out.

The cafeteria was empty as the previous morning, only a few students cluttered around a table.

She sat near the closest exit a proceeded to eat slowly, she needed time to think. Time to work through whatever her next plans were.

Finding her mother was out of the question, but she couldn’t let go of her so easily, not after so many years together. Maybe she could…

Lucas sat in front of her, his tray filled with food, but most of all she noticed the abundance of fruits on it.

“You really like your vitamins” She commented as she bit a precious piece of bacon. “And that place is taken”

Lucas didn’t offer her his classical smile, this time he took it upon himself to disturb her in a different way. He picked on her food, taking some of her bacon away.

“No wonder there’s no bacon left, you took it all” He dumped the bacon on his plate, fighting Mayas hands away, grabbing her by the wrist. “And I didn’t know you had made ghost friends so easily”

 She tried to free herself only to realize this tactic wouldn’t work out with a guy as strong as Lucas, instead she cleared her throat and went for a half assed attempt to imitated Lucas accent, she still needed to get a hang of it, especially since she knew Lucas accent had been fading from years of probably denying himself a good Texan rally.

This tactic did work out, with Lucas dropping her hands to cover his ears. Maya recovered part of her bacon, leaving some behind.

“That´s for the sweatshirt” she tipped her head to the side. “At least my ghost friends don’t steal my food or look ridiculous wearing that uniform”

“So… you were checking me out?” Lucas batted his eyelashes “And just in case you forget make sure you get the drool of…” Lucas smiled, and Maya choked on her food.

She coughed, “STOP SAYING I DROOL HUCKLEBERRY AND I WAS NOT CHECKING YOU OUT!”

“Can you please call me Lucas?”

“God no” She made a gagging sound

Lucas smile thinned.

 “I could probably try Friar” She offered with a raised eyebrow.

Lucas smile was back on his face. And Maya kind of wanted to kick his leg, which she did after all he was sitting right in front of her, no wasting a golden opportunity like that.

Looking all perfect and mighty, no wonder she wanted to mess with him so badly, they have both cut their sleeping hours, yet he looked fucking pristine.

“You changed your hair”

Maya shrugged. Then grabbed her tray and rose from her seat. She didn’t want to talk to Lucas anymore, she didn’t want someone noticing small things about her, keeping people close only meant they could point her out when someone came looking for her, because sooner or later they always came.

“See ya around Maya”

“Hope no”

 

***

 

As the weeks pass the pile of schoolwork accumulated and what had been seemingly short during the first week had slightly become a giant mountain that didn’t incite Maya to do it at all. In fact she had only tried to work on three of her classes, two art courses she was taking and Spanish class.

The rest was only a headache to her. She had been busier tip toeing around campus avoiding three special subjects, Riley, Charlie and Lucas. It wasn’t easy, especially since she shared three courses with Charlie and 5 with Lucas one of which they were paired of together. But Most of all ignoring Riley meant she was never around their room, which suck a lot since she needed to actually catch up some sleep.

Classes were killing her and ignoring the few people she knew was making her even more irritated than usual. She couldn’t go on like this; she was trapped with a bunch of preppy rich students who didn’t have a clock ticking on their heads at all times. She saw them laughing and talking around like everything was fucking perfect, and a part of her envy them.

Maya stared at the group of students carpooling to head home for the weekend. She had been here for approximately 2 weeks.

2 weeks of wondering how long till she had to run, she felt tired and irritated even thought she was sure she had spent worst days at the streets.

Maya folded her arms over her knees, pressing her forehead against her knees, wanting to be a small as possible.

Was she supposed to stay here, and then what?

She couldn’t act like a normal student, couldn’t even pay attention in class. And she knew that no matter how ludicrous that scholarship was the board was probably expecting good qualifications from her.

You are going to fucked this up for you aren’t you, she thought.

She ran all the way to her room, glad Riley was nowhere to be seem. She pulled out the backpack she had placed under her bead, going through the drawers and folding her clothes quickly, she had all her stuff ready in ten minutes.

Too slow

That’s what her mother would have say

Her mother

Maya breathed out, and clenched her fits.

Keep moving.

Maya headed to the bathroom, taking off her uniform fast and forcing it inside her backpack. She started clipping her short hair, and held it in place with a blue cap. Next thing she needed…

She grabbed the first item of clothes her hands sized up. It was Lucas sweatshirt; she had washed it up but had postponed giving it back to its owner.

It was big and definitely the best clothing she had in terms of disguise this moment. She paired it off with sport pants and checked herself in the mirror.

She fixed the cap, lowering it to cover her eyes.

She could past on as a short guy.

 

She walked hunching her shoulders and trying her best to not attract attention. The farthest exist was crossing the track field, and perfect enough for her, this way she wouldn’t have to go through the main gates.

Only issue was she needed to walk half of the campus. She got to it ignoring the few passing students; everyone was either rushing to leave or heading to the cafeteria for dinner. She dodged a group of students and walked rounding up the last classrooms.

Maya recognized Farkle and diverted to the left fast, thankfully the guy was more interested in the book he was holding, no looking where he was going, which led Maya to collide with a student.

The student grabbed her shoulders steadying her; she pushed aside and took a step away from the student. Who to her dismay also moved but this time to block her path, Maya dipped her shin low.

“You okay?” The student asked.

NO

“It´s that?... “ Lucas was taking one step after another towards her.

Maya bolted, not her best idea, but instinct kicked faster than rationality and Maya was fast. Hopefully faster than someone who had gotten out of juvie.

She ran all the way to the track field with Lucas right behind her, the guy was freaking fast. She kept pushing not daring to look back; she was close, close enough to the locker room where she could lose him.

Maya lost her breath as Lucas tackled her down, hard, hard enough to make her double over once on the floor. Lucas was on his back probably recovering from being elbowed on the stomach after dropping Maya.

Move, she commanded herself.

Her knees hurt but she forced herself to crawl away from Lucas.

“Doo.,.,nt  Move!” Lucas breathed out he was trying to stand on his feet.

Her eyes started to sting from tears, she forced herself up. But just as she started to move Lucas hand clasped her wrist.

“Who would have thought I would catch a thief on this school. Worst of all stealing from the girls dorm… perv” Lucas spitted his last word.

Maya bit the insides of her mouth, only one way out.

“Let go” She shouted, and turned to glare at Lucas

“Ma-.. ya?”

“I SAID LET GO” Maya shook her hand till Lucas freed her.

She was breathing hard, knowing very well she needed to keep her composure but failing to do so.

“I thought… i..” Lucas took a step towards her and retreated when Maya did the opposite. “I would have never tackled you if I have known it was you”

“Well that’s a relief” She knew her tone was a bit too high, she licked her lips. “Now. I have stuff to do, so go tackle someone else”

“I´m sorry… But what the fuck are you doing?” He looked at her from head to toe. “What the fuck are you wearing”

Maya laughed.

“Way to make a girl feel pretty Friar” She pushed her cap lower, trying to hide her eyes. “Now leave me the fuck alone”

She turned back, taking the first few steps away from Lucas.

His words froze her into place.

“Are you leaving?” That leaving implied more than his words, Lucas knew Maya wasn’t about to make a small trip to her parents house.

He probably didn’t know they were any parents so to speak.

But he did know Maya was going away, for good.

“None of your business” She said slowly.

“It doesn’t work”

Maya decided to ignore him and keep walking; her knees were killing her but no way was she staying to hear him brag about all this unknown knowledge Maya was probably blind to.

“Keep running if you want to but it will take you nowhere”

“Thanks for the advice!… asshole” Maya muttered.

 

***

 

“You are not supposed to be here” Shawn looked from his coffee mug to Maya like he was expecting her to go away in any second.

Maya pushed him aside and made her way in. She had never been to his place before but knew the address after stealing some of Cory Mathews’s papers from his office.

His apartment was, empty. Maya inspected each inch of it with the precision she had avoided on the school.

This empty apartment said more to her than an expensive highly renovated building. These walls have a history she was more interest in learning about.

Only one wall was covered in pictures, pictures of places without people, only a land escape or a motel.

“What are those?” Maya asked Shawn who was standing behind her.

Shawn yawned. “Memories”

“They don’t look like good memories to me”

“Well, they are. I used to travel a lot”

Maya took that in with a grain of uncertainty; she didn’t trust Shawn but somehow felt pulled to talk to him.

“Why did you stop?” She turned around to face him.

Shawn zipped from his coffee and waited a few seconds before answering. He closed his eyes almost as if the taste of coffee was too bitter, but Maya knew that the bitterness came from a different place.

She had tried to get rid of her own bitterness long ago; in the end all she needed to do was learn how to live with it.

“Sometimes you need to stop” Shawn raised his eyebrows.

Maya nodded, then turned back to the pictures.

“I don’t think you came here to stare at my photos. And what´s with the boys clothes kiddo?” Shawn moved to the kitchen.

The flat was all open without walls, meaning Maya could perfectly see the entirety of Shawn belongings. Which were only, a couch, kitchen set and a bed at the end of the flat.

“Took you for a more modern man Shawn, don’t you know? Clothes are not defined by gender. I could be wearing a dress right now and it would give the same”

“You don’t seem like the type of girl to wear a dress”

“What do I seem like then?” Maya scowled.

“Lonely”

Maya grabbed the frame of one of the pictures. There was a giant pine in it with a doe eating grass; his ears raise like it could feel the person taking the picture.

“Are you sure you are not describing yourself in one of those, let’s pretend I’m the adult sessions but we all know its crap and the adult it’s far worse than the kid” Maya placed the picture back in to place and whirled around till she spot Shawn.

“I have no idea what you are talking about” Shawn set two plates on his kitchen counter.

“That’s because you are old” She smirked.

Shawn shrugged and signaled Maya to sit.

“You call this cooking?!” Maya made a gagging sound refusing to go near whatever the fuck that was.

“Pizza it is!” Shawn drop their plates on the sink, spilling away all the goo like food he had cooked.

 

 ***

 

They sat on Shawn´s couch, each one nibbling on their pizza without really caring to make conversation. Maya wanted to ask for something but the moment she said it there was no turning back, and lately she really needed a few more minutes of planning before talking.

“Lucas called me” Shawn said once he had eaten all his pizza slices.

Maya set her pizza down, and wiped her mouth with her forearm.

“Yeah?” She kept her tone calm.

_“Are you leaving?”_

“He sounded worry”

Maya snorted, “For me?”

Shawn didn’t look as amused as Maya.

“He´s a good kid”

“You got him out of juvie”

“He was released”

“Same ol same ol” Maya muttered.

Shawn scratched his beard, and then closed his eyes making Maya worry she made have broken the man.

Shawn let out his breath.

“You two are more similar than it seems”

“No way! Don’t say more. I should go back so we can braid our hair together and tell our secrets at night” Maya joked.

Shawn grunted and then closed his eyes again.

“I´m too old for this”

“Finally some truth coming from you. Appreciated”

“What do you really want Maya?” Shawn said. “Why did you come here?”

Maya smirked and then pressed her elbows against her knees, making herself smaller.

Why was everyone always asking her question she didn’t know the answer to?

Same at school. All those prying eyes and whispers that made her skin crawled.

“I don’t think I’m cut for that fancy school” She decided to share some honesty with him.

Shawn mirrored her crooked smile.

“And you are quitting just like that?”

No, she wasn’t quitting. She was running.

“You make it sound so easy” Maya sighed “Just quitting. No Shawn, I´m not just quitting. Besides that´s not the point…. I came here because I wanted to ask you for my savings”

Shawn face twitched and then turned back to a perfectly calm one.

“I didn’t expect you to last this long”

“Then why did you..”

Shawn cut her with a raised palm. “I made you a promise when we met. I wouldn’t ask about your situation unless I felt like the time was right”

“No”

“What are you going to do, if I give you your money?”

Run, not look back.

Die.

“It’s none of your business” She snapped.

“No, it’s not” Shawn shook his head gently. “But I think the real reason why you came here is completely different”

Maya laughed and then shut her mouth, realizing it was not the time to laugh.

Shawn stood from the couch.

“I´ll get you a blanket and a pillow. You are staying the night”

Maya shot up.

“Who do you think you are!? My father?” She shouted.

Shawn gave her a pitiful look.

“Maya, I don’t think your father would have the decency to take you in” Shawn said somberly.

Maya could feel her heart beating fast on her chest, her knees shaking.

You know nothing, she said to no one other than herself.

Maya bolted, running without looking back.

“I´ll leave the door open” Shawn bellowed.

 

***

 

Maya didn’t care where her feet led her, she kept running till she couldn’t breathe anymore, and even then she continue moving. Scared of her own thoughts that were nearing to catch her, to drown her.  

After what felt like years Maya stop by a food supply store. The bright lights from inside catching her eyes, making her dizzy and somehow grounding her to her existence, a terrible world that was bearing it teeth at all times.

Maya walked in, the store was only occupied by one employee and two high school students who were buying snacks and discussing if they could get away with a pack of beers.

She walked to the refrigerator aisles. Catching her reflection on one of them, she still had her cap safely on top of her head, and small drops of sweat were tracing her face.

Maya opened one of the refrigerator doors and stuck her face on it, clearing her mind with the cool air.

She heard the door next to hers open and a familiar face smiling as he also tucked in his head.

 

“Hate the New York weather” Josh said. “Nice to see you again Miss Hart”

 

 

 


	9. Foe or Ally?

 

 

Miss Hart

 

 

Miss Hart…

 

 

Who?

Maya kept repeating that name on her head till it became engrave in her. She couldn’t process thoughts nor make coherent words come out of her mouth. Basic instinct told her to run, but it was like that all the time.

It wasn’t working.

Miss Hart.

Maya licked her lips and forced her brain to work.

It was frozen, and not because her head was inside a refrigerator. No, it was because of his face, because of those brown eyes that had somehow landed on her again.

“You don’t remember who I am?” Josh asked with a tone that suggested plain hurt.

She should nod, nod and leave and never look back.

But her throat was dry from all that running and her head ache from her previous argument.

It had been a long time since Maya had been this upset over someone. Yes, she got angry over things and didn’t like people in general. Yet…

She didn’t want to talk to Shawn or go back to admit defeat.

“Are you okay?”

“Did you follow me?” She gritted her teeth.

Josh didn’t look taken aback by Mayas sudden words; instead he gave a reassuring smile.

“No, I didn’t follow you,” Josh said.  “Unless you have anything to confess”  

Maya swallowed and shook her head.

“Sorry if I interrupted you or something.”

“You did.”

Josh laughed.

“You are still weird,” Josh said with a mocking tone.

“You are doing the same”

“Only because I’m trying to reach that.” Josh pointed at the far away six-pack.

Maya glared at him as she easily pulled out the six-pack out off its place.

“Thanks”

“Whatever”

Maya pulled out of the refrigerator just as josh stick his head out. He ran a hand through his hair getting rid of several icy sprinkles that had taken place on the nest that was his hair.

He looked less uptight compare to the last time; she could even try out the word hobo looking on him.

“Here.” She gave him his six-pack and quickly turned away from him.

“Wait for me, let me ring this.” Josh pressed a hand on her shoulder and for some reason Maya felt compelled to do so.

She waited outside the store, when she had left Shawn place the sun had still been up. Now the moon reflected every single shadow that the lamppost couldn’t cover on its own. Maya traced them with her mind, a lonely bench only occupied by a single water bottle; her hands itched for her sketchbook.

Just as she was considering going through her backpack Josh leaned beside her, he was holding something on his hand, a can of coke with her name on it.

Her name.

Maya felt like puking after taking the first zip.

It was cold.

“Nice hat”

“Thanks,” Maya muttered.

“Something going on?”

 “Beside some guy following me? All it’s perfectly fine.” She turned to smile at Josh.

“You know I’m not some creep”

 “Actually, I don’t. Since I don’t know you.” Maya crossed her arms, complicated with a can but manageable.

Josh tapped his feet on the concrete floor and after a minute he cleared his throat.

“My name is Josh Mathews.” He held his hand for Maya to take

She didn’t.

“I´m a newly police officer with hopes and dreams that owns a shitty apartment with a guy that doesn’t understand what personal space means… and I haven’t done my laundry not even once in my entire life.”

Maya looked at him expectantly.

“You didn’t have to say all that crap about yourself just to make an impression. You are even weirder than me”

Josh laughed, titling his head up.

“You are tough”

No, I´m weak.

Maya uncrossed her arms and took a zip from her coke.

“I guess I am.” Josh leaned back next to her again.

They stood like that for a few minutes, not talking nor staring at each other, just drinking from their cokes till they were empty and even after they stay like that.

The lights outside the store were getting stronger, Maya suspected that standing near them for too long led to it, she almost wanted them to blind her for a moment.

_Are you scared of the dark?_

“Why don’t you do your own laundry?”

Josh flinched from his spot and slowly sank back to his cool looking position.

“I´m the clear definition of a brat”

“You say it like it’s a badge to be wore”

Josh chuckled.

“Maybe for me, I was really spoiled growing up.”

“So was I,” Maya said.

 It felt almost like a lie after all this time but she remembered a time where all she had to do was open her mouth to get whatever she wanted.

It was never what she needed but what she wanted, she didn’t remember ever needing something back then.

“Besides, I don’t know how to use a washing machine.”

Maya snorted and turned to look at Josh.

He was sheepishly shrugging.

“You are not even embarrassed.”

“Would you?” He gave her a knowing smile.

“Hell no.” Maya mirrored his smile.

“I´m bound to learn someday, I just don’t see it like a concerning matter at the moment. I have an older brother for a reason.”

Maya raised an eyebrow.

“Is this confidential information?”

Josh suddenly lost his balance on the wall and stood firmly, grabbing Maya´s shoulders.

“Don’t tell Shawn!”

 

Shawn.

 

Another frozen thought that was starting to leak.

Maya shook herself off and finally did what she should have done from the beginning. She walked away from Josh.

It was late and she still needed to find a place to spend the night.

Josh bumped his shoulder with hers.

“Back there.” He pointed behind his shoulder. “Touchy subject?”

“Please shut up”

Josh shrugged.

“Do you even know where you are going?”

“I´ll know when you leave me alone”

Josh jogged to walk in front of her, facing her.

“Did you run away from home?”

Maya scowled and tried to punch Josh.

“Hey, don’t assault a police officer!” His tone was mocking but Maya stop dead on her tracks.

“I was joking, hey, its okay.” Josh furrowed his eyebrows.

“Stop looking at me like that!”

Josh pursed his lips.

“Like what?”

Maya looked directly at his brown eyes; he was still as good looking as before.

“Like I’m a lost puppy”

“I was not…”

“Yes, you are.” Maya pressed a finger right above his nose, the spot where his eyebrows had just met.

Josh grabbed her finger, “I´m concerned, that´s all” He drop her finger.

“I don’t need your concerns, thank you very much.”

Just like she didn’t need Lucas worrying about her

 

_“Are you leaving?”_

 

Maya closed her eyes; she couldn’t erase Lucas green eyes from her mind, his voice as he said those words, almost as if he was struggling to come up with them. She hadn’t looked at him back then but she was sure his eyes would have told her all she needed to know.

Did she regret…

No

“Can I stay at your place?” Maya closed her eyes.

 

***

 

Not for the first time Maya doubted her decisions, she had thought, or more exactly had come to the conclusion that the worst case scenario was going back to Shawn´s apartment.

But this.

This was unexpected. A turn of events compared to any scenario she had possibly come up with.

The guy was barely sporting a towel on his hips while he stretched around the living room, a mat place underneath his feet. His back was toned and his arms had clearly worked to the point of being perfectly define without looking too ripped.

Maya didn’t exactly want to look, but she had eyes and hormones that normally blocked the rational part of her brain. So she stared shamesly.

“Evan.” Josh cleared his throat.

Maya looked at Josh, he was definitely blushing.

“EVAN!”

Evan whirled around, revealing his toned chest. Maya wondered if someone had turned up the calefaction.

“Hey.” Evan stretched his arms over his head.

Maya didn’t regret her decision anymore.

Josh cleared his throat again and dipped his head to the side, avoiding Evan´s body.

“Can you go and put some clothes on?” It wasn’t a question.

“Why?” Evan drew his eyebrows. “Is there any problem?”

Josh rubbed the bridge of his nose and looked up like he was looking for some kind of support.

“There’s a minor with us, go get some fucking clothes,” Josh breathed out slowly.

Evan smiled at Maya, and in a remote place far away from there a rainbow broke apart from the rain.

“I´m Evan, pleased to meet you.” He walked till he stood right in front of Maya.

He offered his hand and this time Maya took it, noting at the side of her eye how Josh was intently looking at them as he covered part of his face.

“Maya…”

“Spanish name?”

“I…”

“Really pretty.” He let go of Maya´s hand.

Josh coughed.

“Clothes,” He muttered.

Evan vehemently bowed his head and walked back towards his room. Maya´s eyes followed him all the way till the door closed.

Josh shook his head and entire body, as if shivers were running down his skin.

“He is…”

“Hot,” Maya finished for Josh.

“No.” Josh looked at her wide eyed. “No, No”

Josh walked to the other room, Maya following behind.

“He does that all the time, it drives me crazy!” Josh went to the fridge uploading the six-pack he had previously bought.

“I can totally see your problem, semi half naked guys roaming around your place.” Maya closed her eyes and shook her head. “Total nightmare”

Josh was for the first time since they had met glaring at her, it was like he was trying to evaporate Maya with his eyes. The thing was that josh looked cute trying to play the mean guy, he had those dimples and deep brown curls that made you want to run your hand through them.

“…Anything?” Josh had been talking.

“What?”

“Do you want anything, we got juice and fruits aaaand I think that’s rotten.” Josh opened the fridge door wide enough for Maya to see for herself.

“Water.” it looked like the safeties thing.

“GOOD.” Josh offered Maya the only clean item in the entire kitchen.

She grabbed the mug that said BEST BROTHER EVAH and took a zip, the water was hot which made Maya gagged a little bit.

“Evan likes to ferment the water.” Josh shrugged and went back to leaving room.

Maya drop the mug on the kitchen sink the moment Josh was out of sight. The sink to Maya´s surprise was not full of dirty plates.

 

***

 

Maya decided to inspect the apartment on the meantime, since she didn’t have anywhere to go or be. She left her backpack on the living room couch and paced around the rest of the apartment.

Josh had vanished for the looks of it, maybe roaming on his room or talking to his roommate about “the minor girl” staying for the night.

The place wasn’t exactly tidy but there was the afterthought of someone that went through the place more than once to make sure it was clean and for the looks of it, that person was Evan.

The apartment was divided by walls, different from Shawn´s flat, where you could literally see very inch of it. Here you had the big living room on the center, then to the right the kitchen and just at the end the start of a hallway that give way to three doors, which led to Evan´s room (first door), Josh room (second) and just at the end a bathroom just big enough to fit a bathtub and toilet, and for some reason a broken mirror.

The place was big enough for them and small enough to be considered cozier than Shawn´s. Maya slopped on the couch and closed her eyes.

Her head felt heavy and each extremity of her body was aching, maybe this was a clear sign of how in much need of sleep her body was. But Maya couldn’t even imagine closing her eyes in this place and sleeping for the rest of the night.

First she would need to check the entire place, see if the windows could easily be open, if the door was kept close at all times. And just like that the headache was even worst and the pain was coming back, keeping her trapped on her mind.

 

_“Keep running if you want to but it will take you nowhere”_

 

Maya didn’t understand how her mind could precisely bring back that moment over and over like it was stuck in repeat, keeping all its details perfect. Almost as if Lucas was sitting right next to her talking to her ear.

That boy needed to disappear from her head. He was not allowed to interfere with her thought processing. After all Maya wasn’t planning on coming back. Forgetting his face and voice had to happen sooner or later.

Because Lucas was wrong, had to be wrong, running was the only way to get somewhere in Maya´s world. He didn’t and would never understand her world and that was why he was better off staying out off her head.

She had done her best in ignoring him on those two weeks, barely looking at him, even avoiding talking to him. Eating at different hours so they wouldn’t have to cross paths at the cafeteria and even going so far to spend almost all of her time on the other side of the campus.

It was tiring but manageable or that´s what she had thought, because he had catch up with her at the most unexpected moment.

Why?

“Fucking friar,” Maya mouthed.

Maya heard a small chuckle. She opened her eyes.

Sitting across from her, crossed ankles and fully clothed was Josh roommate, Evan.

He had this knowing smile on his face that made Maya´s cheek warm.

“It´s more effective if you say it to that’s person face,” Evan said.

Maya frowned.

“Already did.”

Evan gave her a crooked smile, showing clear interest for the matter.

When Maya didn’t talk he bowed his head in encouragement.

“I have time.”

Maya sat crossed legged on the couch and after a full brainstorming minute she rambled about the person she least wanted to talk about.

She found herself telling with the closest detail everything to Evan who listened closely as Maya conveyed the events that had led her to be enrage with Lucas Friar.

When she was over Maya´s headache was long gone and she had somehow eaten an apple provided by Evan. Her mind was more an eased than she expected.

Evan looked deep in thought, his arms crossed over his chest and his eyes slightly open as he was considering saying something but wasn’t quite there yet.

The moment his mouth opened Josh slammed his door and slumped back to the living room floor. Literally slumped.

Maya pointed at Josh body.

“I think he´s dead”

Evan rose from the couch and went to stand near Josh´s body; he pressed his foot to his side, Josh only reaction was to take hold of Evan´s ankle.

“He lives.” Evan smoothed his foot on Josh side.

“But at what cost.” Maya raised an eyebrow.

“I´m not dead! I´m pissed”

Maya and Evan looked at each other. Though Maya noticed how Evan´s mouth was slightly curving. What did he do?

Josh slammed his free hand against the carpet.  

“Ask me why Evan.”

“Not really in the mood.” Evan was definitely smiling.

“What!?” Josh looked up from the floor, an icy glare for his roommate, “You always ask me, doesn’t matter the day or the hour YOU ARE ALWAYS ON THE MOOD.”

“Josh you do remember we have company.”

Josh´s face went crimson red and he quickly scrambled to a seating position.

“Miss Hart!”

Maya raised her other eyebrow and dipped her head towards Josh´s hand, still clutching Evan´s ankle.

Josh let go and in what looked like a 2 seconds panic attack rubbed his hands all over his chest. Maya didn’t know why this image of Josh seemed more fitting than the one she had first got to know back on the police station.

Josh was a completely different person in this apartment.

“Why?” Evan finally asked.

The question was unanswered for the first few seconds that it took to Josh to regain his posture back.

“Why?” Josh repeated.

Evan didn’t say anything more and Maya suspected this was how their conversation usually went.

Josh cleared his throat, regaining what he probably believed was his “officer stand”, With his back tall and his face less red Josh raised his voice.

“There´s no hot water.”

Maya started laughing and didn’t stop until Josh grabbed the closest cushion and tossed it her way, knocking Maya to her side.

“How come a guy like you gets to work at the police?” Maya muffled another oncoming fit of laughs

Josh now on his feet just shrugged to Maya´s question.

“Honestly, I just wanted a badge.”

Some small part of Maya was in confusion while some other, the bigger one was burning with jealously. Not because she wanted to be a cop but because someone as easy going as Josh could just do something like that without worries.

Evan moved to go to the hallways but was immediately stop by Josh.

“We are not over.”

“Ok.”

Maya was waiting for a full on discussion to blow, but Evan was probably the most passive person she had ever met in her entire life. The guy had a way of looking perfectly calm even when Josh who was a few inches taller than him was full on in fighting mode.

“You did the same last week and you know how much I hate cold water and you know…”

Evan rested his hand on Josh shoulder cutting him off even when it was clear that was not his intention. Everything got suddenly quiet.

There was a palpable tension in the room, if Maya tossed the cushion back to josh there was this huge possibility that the thing would just stay in mid air.

Maya watched as Josh swallowed, as his body suddenly relaxed, and the anger washed away from his features.

Evan was barely looking at Josh face.

“Tough day at work?” Evan said with a soft tone almost as if he was whispering to Josh.

Josh, wide eyed nodded and raised his hand to rub his forehead.

“I just wanted to take a hot bath and watch re runs on the TV.”

“I know,” Evan said with that strange soothing voice that made Maya want to curl up on the couch.

“It’s so hard! Don’t tell your brother but I really miss him.”

“Got it,” Evan rubbed the spot one more time and then let his hand fall.

Maya coughed and the tension finally broke without starting a nuclear bomb.

Josh and Evan walked away from each other as if seconds ago Josh hadn’t been on the verge of an emotional breakdown.

Weird, Maya thought.

 

***

 

After the almost breakdown each one retreated to their own part of the apartment. Maya was left with the couch in the living room and Josh and Evan to their rooms.

In a way this was the most comfortable Maya had been in days. She didn’t have to worry about the big space and all the possibilities of someone coming to her. She still couldn’t pry her eyes away from the door but that was honestly the least of her concerns when she had to come up with a brand new plan.

Without her savings she would have to find another way to afford her new trip, but money didn’t come easy. Her eyes went to the other doors in the apartment; it had come to her mind at least several times.

Maya could steal.

But not from Josh, since he already knew her fake identity and there was also the fact that he seemed to be close to Shawn.

Even if she was fast and got all set up she doubted this wouldn’t be trace to her.

Her eyes landed on the picture settled across the living room. Maya recognized Josh in the majority, but strangely they were only two with Evan on it, and in those two there was another guy with them.

_Don´t tell your brother._

So that was Evan´s brother who also appeared in the majority of the pictures. Maya stood from the couch and went to grab one of the pictures.

Josh and Evan´s brother were both in uniform holding each other shoulders.

“His name is Greg.”

Maya put the picture back and turned to face Evan. He was so quiet.

“What?”

“My brother´s name.”

Maya let out a small oh and crossed her arms over her chest

“Actually.” Evan took a step closer to Maya, “Half brother…and he is Josh´s real roommate”

“Then…”

Evan whirled fast giving Maya his back, now that she paid attention she realized that Evan was full on clothed to go out, messenger bag on one of his arms. He opened the door and waited expectantly by the door.

 

***

 

It was cold outside, cold enough that the people outside was either rushing in or going out with their coats practically zipped to their faces. Maya watched them, their faces had looked the same but after the number of people had thinned Maya found easy to see their features clearly.

She blow the steam from her mug, she liked this part the most. When the coffee was hot enough to let out a small cry of its powers, the liquid didn’t look hot but the steam was like the yellow tape on a crime scene. It was a warning of the horrors on the other side, sometimes Maya wondered if the people could see her yellow tape.

Now she wondered if Lucas could see it and if he had then why was he trying to cross it all the time.

The steam was gone and now Maya could see without the smoke the clear faces that sat on the coffee shop, the majority or more like the 7 out of 10 person in it were focused on their computers while the last two seemed to be far gone with Morpheus, a place unfamiliar to Maya since long.

Evan was sitting behind the counter, a book perched on his knees and his eyes on anywhere but the book. Evan seemed to like staring at people more than talking to them, Maya could see the cogs behind his brain as he watched a small couple talking, thinking back if she had pay any attention to him as she related the events of hating Lucas Friar, she would have probably noticed how his cogs clicked together.

His eyes landed on her for a millisecond to then shift and focus on the next person. Did he spend every night like this?

 

Working in a cafeteria that open 24 hours had sounded like an odd job to Maya at first; she had wanted to ask Evan who could possibly go to drink coffee at three AM. Now here surrounded in this atmosphere she found some sort on tranquility that could only be bestowed at this hours of the morning. After the 12 hit mark no clients had come to the shop, only leaving those that shared that kind of eerie solitary light. Maya liked the coffee shop.

After all she had succumb to boredom and the clear reality that she wasn’t getting any sleep, following Evan in the middle of the night sounded better than pacing around their apartment as she come to terms with whether to steal from them or not.

Maya rolled on the chair until she was facing directly at Evan; he marked the page on his book and closed it, almost as he was saying to her “all my attention is on you now”.

Maya bit her lips and Evan batted his eyelashes.

“I ran away from school.”

Evan leaned forward, elbows on his knees.

“I know.”

Maya scowled, “How..”

“I heard Josh talking over the phone with some man.”

“I´m going to murder him that-…”

“It was the right thing to do.”

“The right thing!?”

Evan closed his eyes at Maya´s tone.

“The right thing?” She repeated, this time lower.

“Josh is trying to do the right thing this time.”

Maya couldn’t understand what Evan meant, the less someone talk the more cryptic the words became.

Maya nudge Evan´s leg with her foot.

 “I ran away from home,” He said slowly.

“Well fuck. Join the club.” Maya did a small imitation of jazz hands, deep down her head was spinning with this new information.

“Josh didn’t do the right thing back then.”

Maya was about to ask questions only that Evan had clearly had his share of talking and after saying what felt more like statement he went back to opening his book and not reading.

How could he drop this piece of information and stay quiet was beyond Maya. She rolled back to her coffee, now cold and without any steam, as Maya touched the porcelain she felt the warm that was still hidden on the mug.

What was really the right thing?

Josh was a police officer that didn’t act like one.

Josh was older than her but somehow acted like a child.

Who could even decide what was right or wrong?

Maya rolled her chair again in hopes to attract Evan´s attention. She needed some winsome to help her decide what to do, and for some reason this quiet guy made her skin prickled.

Did he know what the right thing was?

Did…

“Did it work for you?”

Evan cocked his head to the side. He was paying attention to her again.

“When you ran away from home, did you I don’t know… did it led you somewhere?” Maya knew her voice was shaking.

Evan took no mind on her tone, only settle for a half bow.

“It led me back here.”

“That’s bullshit.”

Evan chuckled.

“I was also bothered by it, still am.” Evan shook his head, probably fighting something from inside of him. “Sometimes I think I’m even more angry than when I left”

“You don’t look very angry.”

“Can I tell you a secret?”

Maya nodded.

 

***

 

Josh sat on the steps of the building watching as the birds fled across the city. It was still dark enough to keep their figures almost camouflage but it was also clear enough to make them stand out on the opening sky. He rubbed the spot on his shoulder. The spot where pain would sometimes woke him in the middle of the night.

There were scars that healed and then there were others that could be set on fire with a small touch.

As he rubbed his wounded shoulder Josh didn’t feel pain or anything at all, except the slight brush of fabric on flesh.

His touch was different.

The birds standing on top of the buildings were startled by Josh´s cell phone and fled away.

“Someone came here asking questions,” His boss said. “They went to the morgue to identify the body. Apparently some private detective and for the looks of it the work he got around wasn’t exactly clean business.”

“Head to the office?” Josh was tired enough to forget formalities at this hour, actually he was always forgetting about formalities.

His boss cleared his throat.

“Sir,” Josh provided since he was feeling extremely giving thanks to the cold.

“Not necessary, but keep in mind who we are dealing with especially since they asked for your name.”

“My name?” Josh asked.

His boss yelled something that was directed to someone on the office.

“Mathews come by the office on Monday.”

“Sir.”

He heard the line click.

Josh let out a yawn, probably nothing to worry about.

At the end of the streets two figures made their way up. Josh recognized the bigger one first then his eyes moved to the smaller one as she skipped a few steps away from the bigger one.

Josh eyes went back to the bigger one just as the light hit the right spot, flashes of light that took away the shadows and made his features clear enough for him.

The spot on his shoulder ache.

 

It was different.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	10. Domestic stuff or whatever

 

Josh looked like someone had dumped a bucket of cold water down his back. He continued shivering and shaking all the way to the dinner. Maya´s eyes forced to turn to him each time his hands clenched in a fist; it was almost painful staring at him.

He clearly didn’t like the cold but when Evan had offered his coat Josh had pointed to his buttoned up shirt as if that was enough to fight the cold morning. After that Evan had gone back to the apartment without even saying a word to Josh, they were fighting over something without even opening their mouths.

It was becoming harder to read people when they apparently had more than one face. Maya knew she was good at it, or at least it used to be like that. Everyone here was living on their own drama and different from Maya they were happy enough to display part of their emotions, well everyone except for Evan.

Maya could still feel his lips against her ear as he whispered his secret. Her eyes turned to Josh again; his gaze was focused on the front, unaware to Maya´s inner turmoil, unaware to the storm coming. Stupid secret.

They crossed the busy streets and made their way to the doors of the dinner. A giant neon light offered one free coffee cup after the first one, a good offer for the needy workers at 6 am on a Saturday morning, or a good offer for someone as poor as Maya.

Maya grabbed the back of Josh shirt when her eyes met with Shawn´s. The man was already sitting on a table at the back of the dinner, a mountain of pancakes on his plate beside two mugs of coffee.

“Come on,” Josh mouthed over his shoulder.

Maya nodded almost as if the motion of doing so was giving her neck pain.

They sat in front of Shawn mechanically; Maya realized that the closer they had gotten to the table the clumsier Josh legs became. Was he nervous as well?

Shawn took a giant zip from his coffee, his eyes peering over the rim of the cup. Shawn was definitely judging them for their entire existence.

He cleared his voice before talking, Maya looked straight ahead.

“I don’t know why I´m surprise,” He said.

Josh laughed, embarrassment seeping from his pores.

“Shawn-“

“The most irresponsible person I know taking care of the one fighting for the title.”

“I´m not fighting for the title,” Maya snapped.

“You are right, after last night it´s all yours.” Shawn eyes cut right to hers, Maya kept her eyes on him; no way was she backing down.

“I´m sorry for feeling more comfortable staying with a police officer that I had to flee from your place.”

Shawn raised an eyebrow. “Said police officer is staring at my pancakes like he hasn’t eaten in an entire day.”

“I drank a can of coke this morning,” Josh said in his defense.

“You don’t say.”

Maya was starting to get tired of this.

“Shawn, what do you want?”

Shawn looked at her for a good second before talking, then he lowered his hands to rest in the table.

“You need to go back to school.”

Maya scowled and decided to ignore what Shawn had just said; she turned to look at the passing waitress. Each carrying a tray with coffee and food, her stomach grumbled.

Josh nudged her shoulder with his.

“It´s the weekend, I don’t have to go back till Monday,” Maya finally talked back to Shawn.

“No, you go back right now. I´ll drive you.”

“I´m not going back.”

“Yes you are.”

“Are you deaf? I said I’m not going back. You can’t force me to go back, I’ll go when I’m ready not when you want me to!”

Shawn clasped and unclasped his hands until he stood completely still. Beside her Maya saw how Josh was tapping his leg with his fingers. Shawn let out his breath and then cleared his throat again.

“You don’t have a place where to stay, since I’m guessing you are not planning to come back to my apartment.”

Maya scrunched her nose and looked down. Josh stopped tapping his leg.

“She can stay with me…”

“No.” Shawn practically shouted his words.

Josh folded his hands, probably stopping them from going mayhem again.

“What do you think I’m going to do?” Josh usually chill voice sounded slightly irritated.

“You and an underage girl, you know better than me…-“

Josh clicked his tongue.

“That was mistake, this is not like that!”

Shawn rolled his eyes, a gesture completely foreign to his face.

“Cory would kill me.”

“WHAT! CORY IS YOUR FATHER?” Maya turned so fast the table moved.

Josh arms were up in self defense.

“Father?” He snorted. “Cory is my brother.”

“YOUR BROTHER?!” Maya´s head was spinning with connections and names.

“Yeah.” Josh was giving her a funny look. “How do you know him?”

“History professor,” Maya said with distaste.

“You go to Eastwood!?”

Maya nodded miserably, that name brought back memories of a mountain of homework and someone whose name shall not be pronounced.

Shawn on the other side of the table was having his own mental argument. The scowl on his face had upgraded itself.

“Not happening.” He pointed at Maya and Josh.

“Shawn she already spent the night… well technically…” Now Josh was also scowling, Maya like it better when his face stayed soft.

“What?” Shawn grunted.

“She was out all night with Evan.”

“We left a note.” Maya shrugged.

“Yeah, thank you very much for that!”

Shawn hummed in consideration.

“If Evan is there then I guess this is settled,” Shawn said.

“WHAT?” Josh rose from his seat and sat down in a second.

“Maya can stay.”

“But… you…”

“He´s not Greg but I guess he will work.”

Maya wanted to laugh at Josh contorted expression, didn’t because right now being out of focus was working wonders into getting what she wanted. Still, her eyes shifted to Shawn.

Why Evan was suddenly considered a good excuse to let Maya stay? And what was Josh issue with minor girls?

Josh did point out she was a minor the moment Evan introduced himself, was he trying to cover his ass from a previous incident? She side eyed him not for the first time with the same judging eyes she reserved to the rest of the world, something was going on under all that chill calmness, and the answer was near her reach yet Maya didn’t want her only possible ally to turn his back on her.

Right now her best chance was to stay on Josh good side till she could dig her way out of this entire mess. It felt like the more she tried to run away the deeper she got in someone else’s business. This New York people could use some help in minding their own business

“Can´t believe this. Shawn, how come you don’t trust me?” Josh raised his chin.

“You are kid,” Shawn said simply.

“Not a child! I´m the law.”

“Well… kid you like going over yourself most of the time so I´m leaving the important decisions to the real adults for now.”

“Whatever.” Josh crossed his arms and dropped his head low.

Maya was staring at her own reflection.

Shawn pointed at Josh. “Stay away from him as much as you can, he is a bad influence especially when Greg isn´t around to keep his leash tight”

Maya smirked at Josh.

“Whipped.” The words almost tasted bitter on her mouth, weeks ago that same words had been directed to her by the unnamable prick.

Josh sighed. “Greg is worst than me! We are best friends for a reason.”

“The reason being that you can’t make friends.”

 Maya was definitely avoiding talking next time someone else was around to take the beating. Evan was fucking genius.

“Kiddo.”

It took her a minute and another nudge from Josh to realize Shawn was talking to her.

“I was on your dorm.”

“Boys aren’t allowed.”

Shawn breathed in. Maya was proud of herself.

“I talked to Riley, she gave me some of your stuff.-“

“RILEY IS YOUR ROONMATE?!” Josh grabbed her shoulders and shook her.

Maya punched Josh stomach.

“Third time and I will be forced to process you!”

Maya ignored him and directed her attention to Shawn´s last words.

“I took all my stuff with me. I don’t think..-“ Shawn pulled out from his portfolio a paper bag carrying her books. “NO NO NO.”

Josh still caressing his stomach sent her a mischievous smile.

“She told me you forgot your homework.”

“That´s not mine.”

“Take. It.”

Maya leaned away as far as she could from the bag. To her side her “ally” took the bag for her. Maya wanted to punch him again but didn’t dare to defy him in case he was true to his words.

“I´ll make sure she gets it done.”

Maya mouthed traitor to Josh.

“Take her back by Monday, if she misses first period you and I will have a talk,” Shawn said curtly.

Josh almost made a blood promise to satisfy Shawn unmoving scowl. Maya was sure the thing was as permanent as his poker face.

“Don’t worry.”

“Oh, I won’t.” His eyes lay on Josh with the promise that the one worrying would be Josh instead.

Josh tapped his knees and rose from the table, pushing Maya to walk out of the booth.

“We will be going; I have to take care of my child.”

Maya drew her eyebrows down.

“Maya.”

Shawn wanted to say more to her, but couldn’t because Josh was around. It was a relief to know Josh could work as a buffer, she would need one.

“Take care.”

Maya sent him a thumb up.

 

***

 

“That gave me chills.” Josh rubbed his hands over his arms.

“It was cool.”

Josh pushed her shoulder as he walk a step in front on her, Maya pushed up till she was side to side.

“You two are the same. Are you sure you are not his lost daughter?”

“Yes, I´m sure.” It was irritating.

Josh looked at the floor. Maya was starting to think he would stay quiet for a while but to her surprise his mouth was already opening again.

“So, you and Evan…” He let those words float as if they meant something. His tone was hard to decipher.

“Me and Evan what?” She asked flatly.

Josh ran a hand through his hair, still not looking at her as he talked. “You two get along.”

That was it?

“He´s okay.” Maya didn’t trust Evan even a bit, she found him interesting and alarmingly calming.

“Cool.”

“Cool.”

They walked the rest of the way to the convenience store in silence. Josh´s shivers had subsided after their meeting with Shawn.

The store was mostly empty since no one actually came to buy at 7 am on a Saturday; people were probably sleeping and doing something more interesting than trying to fill out all the squares on a list. Apparently Evan was very picky when it came to buying food; he had even mark down the place where he liked buying his vegetables.

Josh did the groceries and Evan cooked. Maya found a safe subject in talking about the groceries or at least that’s what she had thought.

Next aisle as Josh asked her if she wanted something in specific, Maya had pointed out to the bacon and Josh had turned pale by that simple motion.

“We can’t buy bacon,” He said in horror.

Maya was zipping from an orange juice Josh had already opened up for her.

“Look at our trolley.”

Maya looked at it with as much interest as a cat would give to a mere human.

“What do you see?” Josh asked with a fierceness that shouldn’t be place to talking about a trolley.

“Groceries.”

“No Maya, look closer.”

Maya “looked closer” The mysteries of the world didn’t unveil after such an act.

“Food.”

“MAYA THERES NO MEAT, NO CHICKEN, ALL GREEN,” Josh was talking too loud about the pettiest subject.

“Okay.”

Josh leaned on the aisle, almost taking down some lucky charms boxes.

He racked a hand through his hair.

“Evan is a vegetarian,” He whispered as if he was talking about murder. “I feel guilty all of the time, and he isn’t one of those aggressive vegetarians that will set your house on fire if you eat meat in from of them. HE IS FUCKING CALM ABOUT IT.”

Maya crossed her arms and waited for Josh to go on, she was learning a few things from Evan after only a few hours with him.

“Keep going honey,” She added with an accent.

“He told me he didn’t mind, that he would even cook not vegetarian things for me. EXCEPT FOR BACON, all but bacon he said. So Maya.” Josh took a step towards her and in a simple move grabbed her hands and pressed them to his chest.

Maya was momentarily shocked by the gesture, only that when she looked at Josh there was none of the intentions she would have tied the gesture to. Josh looked apologetic, almost sorry as he said his next words.

“I´m sorry Maya but we can’t get bacon,” He said softly.

Maya nodded slowly, her eyes caught on josh lips as they opened and closed. She retrieved her hands with enough force to make Josh stumble. It was easy to get bewitch on Josh, he was too fucking handsome.

Even the previous thought of him looking like a hobo was slightly becoming endearing to her.

Maya faked a yawn.

“I´m tired, can we hurry?”

Josh was staring at her with his eyes slightly close, definitely trying to figure out what was going on with her.

“Sure, let’s get the milk.”

 

***

 

They finished up quickly and wrapped up to head home. After the supermarket incident which was obviously not accident to Josh since he obviously didn’t fancy Maya as she fancy him, Maya kept her mouth shut and only nodded whenever Josh looked back at her to make sure she was listening to him.

Josh didn’t exactly talk about many things, he went over the things he needed to get done and mostly talked about Evan.

The living room was empty. Josh explained to Maya how Evan usually slept till the evening after working during the nights.

Maya jumped to the couch and pressed the covers to her. She was feeling tired and the headache was trying to work its way back.

Josh pointed at the kitchen and excused himself, Maya closed her eyes.

Her thoughts moved forward almost as if the darkness called them, they were like waves on her mind, trying to reach her.

Maya closed her eyes harder.

Breath in.

Breath out.

 

BreathinBreathoutBreathinBreathOUTBREATHINBREATHOUTBREATHINBREATHOUBREATHINBREATHOUT.BREATHINBREATHOUT.BREATHINBREATHOUT.BREATHINBREATHOUT.BREATHINBREATHOUTDON’TBREATUTBREATHINBREATHOUBREATHINBREATHOUTBREATHINBREATHOUTDON’TDON’TDON’TBREATHBREATHOUT.BREATBREATHINBREATHOUTDON’TDON’TDON’TBREATHBREATHOUT.BREATBREATHINBREATHOUTDON’TDON’TDON’TBREATHBREATHOUT.UTBREATHINBREATHOUBREATHINBREATHOUTDON’TBREATUTBREATHINBREATHOUBREATHINBREATHOUTBREATHINBREATHOUTDON’TDON’TDON’TBREATHBREATHOUT.BREATBREATHINBREATHOUTDON’TD

 

 

_I see lights at the end of the hall._

_The lights are supposed to be off so why is someone turning them on? Fucking asshole, is all I can thing as I walk to the end of the hall. There are rules for a reason yet however is out there seems to think its fine to break them._

_The walls around me shudder, an earthquake. Whoever is out there doesn’t know._

_He should know._

_How do I know is a he?_

_I know, I´m even sure of it. I walk faster as the walls around me shake more, almost as if they were about to crumpled down on me._

_The next light goes on, I run faster till I can see his figure._

_His tall figure._

_I swallow and open my mouth to talk._

_Nothing comes out._

_He turns to look at me as if he could hear me. He is smiling; he doesn’t know what he’s doing!_

_I tried to talk again to tell him the lights are supposed to stay off, to tell him to leave._

_He takes a step closer, I can now see that his holding a lighter._

_My feet are stuck to the floor._

**_GO AWAY! GO AWAY!_ **

_He takes another step and kneels till I can perfectly see his face._

_His eyes are green and his smile is even brighter than the lights._

**_G O   A W A Y_ **

_He laughs and leans forward._

_I feel his lips, but overall I feel his smile as he presses his lips deeper into mine._

**BREAT BREATHINBREATHOUTDON’TDON’TDON’TBREATHBREATHOUT.**

 

Maya woke up with the overarching need to breath. She heaved air and sat until she could finally breathe properly. She couldn’t remember her dreams, never could yet somehow part of it always got stuck into her. She rubbed her arm over her mouth as if she could wipe away whatever feeling was pricking in there, they felt warm.

Maya shook her head and forced herself to stand from the couch, to stand away from that nightmare. There was a reason Maya didn’t enjoy sleeping.

The smell of food helped Maya recover; she walked to the kitchen and closed her eyes as she sniffed what was probably the most amazing smell ever. Evan was standing in front of the stove, wearing a black apron with the words “world´s okayest cook” printed on it, he was stirring as he added pepper to the tasty looking sauce.

Josh was watching Evan cooked, seating on one of the kitchen stools. They had been talking about something the moment Maya had walked in.

Josh closed his mouth and smiled at her. There was a wary look on his eyes.

Maya stomped to the other side of the kitchen, staring at the two boys almost as if she could rewind on their previous conversation to know what they had been saying. Evan looked as calm as ever, that guy was impenetrable. Josh had already worked on his poker face by the time Maya´s pacing was over.

“Smells great,” She said, moving to stand next to Evan.

“Pasta a la boloñesa,” Evan said with a perfect pronunciation.

Josh rolled his eyes and covered his mouth, elbows against the small table.

“Suena bien! No puedo esperar a probarla” Maya beamed.

Evan gave her a toothy grin; he was definitely impressed by Maya´s Spanish.

Josh groaned.

“English please.”

Maya shrugged but didn’t attempt to speak Spanish with Evan again. She would use this to her benefit, knowing she could get away with talking to Evan without Josh understanding was good to know.

“How long?” Josh asked Evan.

“Set the table.”

“Ask her to do it.”

“Josh.”

“You make my life miserable.” Josh complained but went to do it.

As he set the plates down Maya walked to his side.

“You are so whipped.”

Josh moved from the other side of the table where he was setting the last plate down to stand right next to Maya, only to push his shoulder against hers. Maya pushed back playfully.

“Did you sleep well?” Josh asked her.

“Yeah.” Maya forced herself to look at his eyes.

He was smiling, his dimples showing.

“Good.” Josh dipped his chin to his chest.

They watched each other, Maya´s stomach making happy jumps.

“Ready.”

Josh attention moved to Evan, he turned on his feet and practically ran to his side.

“Help me with the bread Maya.” Evan handed over a plate with garlic bread; Maya could feel her mouth water with anticipation.

 

Breakfast, Lunch, dinner????

Maya didn’t know.

Apparently Josh and Evan lived in this weird limbo where they didn’t exactly follow a regimen. They would eat whenever they were hungry and only make one big meal during the day, or sometimes Evan would leave food for Josh.

Josh related all this as they ate their food. Maya was distracted by the pasta but did her best to actually pay attention to what Josh was saying. She needed to bond with her ally and maybe try to get Evan on her good side.

Even after last night Evan was a loose cannon, he was present on the table only on body, on mind Maya could see how he was probably thinking on things more interesting than how Josh´s shifts at the police station. Josh could talk for the two of them and his mind now fueled by food went from one topic to another.

After their meal Maya had learned several things.

One Josh and Greg used to work together but Greg was currently working on Pittsburg.

Two Evan was in college with a swimming scholarship, now there was an answer as to why he was so ripped.

Three Josh apparently liked calling Evan his child or younger brother, Evan had finally expressed his thoughts at this point by leaving very clear that he didn’t view josh as a father figure nor a brotherly one.

So far Maya´s recollection of information was going well. She knew things she didn’t care and things that had somehow interested her.

As she sat back on what she now call “her couch” Evan joined her, bringing with him the bag of books and two apples.

“I don’t want to,” Maya groaned.

“I know.” Evan sat beside her, spreading the books around the table.

“I don’t need to do my homework.”

“Maybe, but if you get it over with you can nag Josh and make him buy you some ice cream.”

Maya liked that idea, still...

“I´ll help you.” Evan opened her math textbook.

“I hate math, what’s the point? I think I already learned all I need it from it ages ago. I just need a calculator to go on in life.”

 “This is easy.” Evan was going reading her assignment.

“You are a college student.”

Evan passed the textbook to her; he was giving her that strange sided smile of him.

“I got in with a scholarship. I still get called a jock on regular basis.”

“You look smart.” Maya closed her textbook.

“One thing you learn in college, is that it´s not about looks. You can get this done if you put your mind to it, doesn’t matter whether you look smart or not.”

“You almost sound like one of those people who get pay to motivate others… how are they call…”

“Orators,” Josh said as he walked to the living room.

“Oh yeah, those.” Maya pointed at Evan.

“He wants to be one.” Josh was grinning.

“What? Really?!”

Evan nodded, or more exactly bowed his head at Maya´s words.

“You barely talk.”

“I don’t think in quantity,” Evan said. “Quality is what I offer.”

“He also offers a shitload of lies.” Josh looked so please with himself.

“That´s insulting.” Maya pointed out.

“I don’t take it personal.” Evan didn’t look offended in the least.

“Evan is the closest to a magic 8 ball.”

“Is josh being a jerk right now?” Maya asked Evan.

“Yes.”

Maya laughed while Josh fumed on his way back to his room.

 

Maya was on a drowsy state of homework. She had by now slightly worked her way to lower the tower of homework. But it felt like it was never ending, was homework supposed to feel this way? Maya didn’t remember ever doing this much homework in a day or in her entire life.

Her surroundings became shots of moments as she focused on her homework. Evan eating an apple, a sonnet that had no rhythm till Evan actually fixed it, Evan stretching since apparently he had a routine to follow to keep his body in shape, Maya groaning and slamming her head against her books, Evan trying to stop her and failing and must of all the constant dizziness from lack of sleep on her sight.

After she was over with half of it Maya practically stumbled till she fell in the couch, her belly down and her head on the only itchy cushion.

Evan chuckled as he finished his sun salutation. Maya didn’t have any strength left in her; she stirred from side to side till she found herself comfortable enough to die. She told Evan to let her there to die, he agreed to not move her for the rest of the day but that he made no promises in terms of letting her die, Maya cursed him.

Maya heard a phone beeping.

“I´m going out,” Evan said, checking his phone.

The words somehow beckoned Josh to living room in heartbeat. He had been gone for the past hours, only showing on twice to keep an eye on them in case they were about to wreck havoc, according to him.

“Where?” Josh leaned on the wall with the ease of a cat. However he failed to spot the lamp behind him.

After crashing with the object and pretending everything was fine, josh cleared his throat and asked the same question again. He grabbed one of the magazines resting on the bookcase to his right.

Evan is silent for a moment, his eyes roaming the place till they land on Josh. Josh jump but steadied himself back again.

“Out.”

Josh laughed to himself.

“Good one. Now seriously where are you going?” Josh kept his gaze on the magazine.

“A friend is taking me out for dinner.”

“Don´t you have training?”

Evan shook his head.

“Anything else?” Evan asked at Josh sudden quietness.

“Nothing, have fun or whatever.” Josh taped two fingers to his forehead in a dismissal signal. Almost like when Maya had last seen him two weeks ago, only this time the farewell felt different, almost stiff.

Evan didn’t even return the gesture, his gaze slid from Josh to Maya and he pushed his bag strap closer to his neck.

Maya could feel the way the room became colder after the door closed behind Evan. She does a small inspection of the state of Josh like something on him is wrong and for the moment it takes Josh to compose himself Maya is sure the boy is about to collapse on the floor like he did the previous night.

Josh mouth is the closest to a pout before it becomes a thin line.

Ten minutes after Evan departure, Maya finds herself seating beside Josh as he zaps from one channel to the other. Josh holding the remote control made Maya want to slap his hand, she could see his white knuckles clenched in an unnecessary effort.

 

***

 

Maya is awoken in the middle of the night. She’s sucked out of her mental dilemma by the shuffling of feet across the living room. It takes her a moment to realize where she is, but once her mind is sure she’s not in danger she swoops back to a calming state, or as calming as she can be.

Josh legs pass right across her face, the necessity of this boy to pace a place was going from endearing to extremely irritating. She preferred the tapping fingers since they didn’t exactly messed up with her senses as much as the moving around in the middle of the night did. Maya plunged her leg down, directly on Josh path, his legs collided with hers and the boy went crashing faster than Maya expected.

“FUCK!” Josh groaned.

“Language.”

“You did that on purpose didn’t you?” Josh was still on the floor.

“What do you think?”

Maya´s heart stopped as Josh lunged for her. He grabbed the collar of her shirt pulling her body closer to his.

“That wasn’t very nice of you.”

Maya swallowed. “Yeah…. Sorry?”

Josh laughed, shaking his head and probably not aware of the fact that his face was this close to Maya´s.

“I could have died.”

Maya scowled.

“Would that make you happy?”

Maya really needed Josh to let go of her.

“Josh…” Maya tilted her head down.

“Sheeesh sorry” Josh pulled away.

Maya shook her head, trying to keep those thoughts out of her mind.

“You said Evan was the one with personal space issues.”

Josh looked up and laughed.

“Maybe I also have a problem with…” He looked at Maya and quickly turned away. “Personal space”

Her heart raced fast.

“It’s fine.” She looked to the door.

“Sorry for waking you up.”

“I wasn’t really sleeping.”

“Want to watch a movie or something. I know its 1 am or something but I keep going back to my room and…” Josh cut himself when he realized he was rambling.

Maya smiled and turned back to face Josh. He was covering his face with his hands.

“Sure.”

They sat just as they had hours before. Only this time Maya could only focus on how close Josh thigh was from hers, and how easily she could just lean in and smuggle on his warm. She wasn’t feeling cold but the warm that exuded out of Josh body was tempting.

Two hours passed and Maya had no idea what the movie was about. She stared at Josh, his eyes wide open mirroring the images on the TV. Maya was certain his mind was somewhere else. She moved closer waiting for some kind of response, nothing; she shifted closer and closer till her shoulders were resting against his.

Josh continued staring at the TV, disappointing. Maya decided to go as far as to lay her head on his shoulder and to her surprise Josh didn’t pushed her away. When Maya looked up she realized his eyes were closed and that there was a small line of drool going down his shin. Involuntarily Maya felt her face warmed.

_“You are doing fairly well considering you drooled all over my hoodie”_

Maya rubbed her head against Josh shoulder; she didn’t want to think about him. Why was he always roaming on her mind? She could even picture the smile on his face as he had said those words to her. Maya slammed her head against Josh.

The boy jump on his spot, pushing Maya away from him.

“WHAT WHAT IS IT? WHY DID YOU DO THAT?” Josh looked around till his eyes landed on Maya. “WHAT? DID SOMEONE BREAK IN?”

Maya fidgeted with her hands.

“There was a bug on your shoulder?” she lied.

“A WHAT?” Josh scrambled from the sofa; he started to shake his body and punching the sofa with his hands. “GET OUT GET OUT, WE GOTTA KILL THE BUG”

Maya stood and watched as Josh looked for the inexistent bug.

“Probably run away. FEEF GLAD I SAVED YOU RIGHT?” Maya rolled her eyes and turned so Josh only had view of her back.

“Do you think its dead? Greg will murder me if this place gets infected” Josh was still looking around. “Cuz I can’t see…”

“WHERE´S EVAN?” Maya said with a high pitch tone.

Josh tensed behind her.

“He isn’t in his room?”

For how long had Josh dozed off on the couch?

“Calm down mom, he is probably fine.” Maya turned back and crossed her arms.

“Maybe I should call him?” Josh didn’t even wait for Maya to answer; he was pacing in a second as he dialed Evan´s number on his phone.

The wait as Josh paced the room became boring after the third time Josh tried dialing Evan´s number. By then Josh had already stumbled two times and crash with one of the last surviving lamps in the house.

The call went to voice mail one more time and Josh blocked his phone

“You are right, he must fine.” Josh raced his finger through his hair, making it stick in all directions.

“He is fine josh.” Maya picked on her nails.

Josh drummed his fingers on his leg. Definitely not chill as he liked to play.

“I´m busted. I´ll go to my room.” Josh turned to leave, but Maya could see how his back looked hunched.

 “Josh, he is probably fine. Doesn’t he work today?”

“I´m going to bed. Night Maya.”

Josh went completely still as the door creaked open. Seconds later the steps of Evan reigned on the living room.

“Did you two have a pillow fight?” Evan kneeled, picking up the cushions from the floor. “Why is the lamp broken?”

Maya blinked a few times before answering.

“There was a bug.”

Evan cocked an eyebrow. “I see.”

“Night!” Josh shouted.

Evan finally turned to look at Josh. There was something scrutinizing on his gaze.

“I was out of battery,” Evan said.

“I don’t care.” Josh waved over his head and walked towards his room, the door clicking shut.

Maya looked down at her feet in an attempt to avoid Evan´s eyes. She watched him go to his room, his voice carrying only a word.

“Night.”

 

Maya was really living with weirdos.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this couple of chapters feel a bit slow and boring!


	11. On Call

Maya felt like dipping into the pool as she watched Evan about to go in. He trained into position before jumping down to the water, breaking to the surface on a perfectly clear motion. Her eyes stayed fixed on him as he moved. She could see how fast Evan was compared to the other swimmers; it sent chills down her body to see someone moved so freely on water.

She blinked fast to not miss any action. Evan made a kick and turned to the other side of the pool, the other swimmers barely getting there as Evan already reached the other end of the pool. When Evan touched the end and pulled out from the pool Maya couldn’t avoid to stand up and shout and encouraging! WHOOOP”.

Evan raised his perfectly sculpted arm from the other side and Maya waved back at him. He pointed at the end of the pool where other swimmer were already preparing for the next round,  a way to explain he still needed to go one more time. Maya didn’t care; she preferred this rather than staying on that apartment, even when it was too early in the morning for someone to be up on a Sunday, but considering how she wasn’t part of the normal population who actually slept this was a good way to spend her morning.

The training lasted another hour and by then Maya was a bit more familiar with the different swimming styles than she expected to learn in such short time. It wasn’t all about splashing and hot naked guys after all.

After a long shower Evan, sadly, fully clothed forced Maya to go to the library with him. Apparently he was behind on his homework which Maya knew was a big ass lie since she had seen Evan taking her books on his bag. 25 minutes of fighting over why she need it to do her homework, or more like a very intense eye staring contest since Evan wasn’t really a talker, Maya had ended up writing her history paper.

It took all morning for them to finish her homework, especially since Maya would try to talk her way out of writing it. French revolution? She didn’t know why that had anything to do with her. Do you know anyone from France Evan? No, well that sucks for you. By the time Maya and Evan left the library Maya had somehow relearn what it meant to be tired, she actually wanted to sleep after doing her homework. But Evan, who Maya was starting to question about his actions, had decided to stop by a record store and to Maya´s dismay he had only do so to pet a cat for 10 minutes. Partly Maya couldn’t really blame him since the cat was the most beautiful thing she had seen in a long time. However the record store´s employee named Bradley had tried to chat Evan for those long 10 minutes.

Once the record store business was over Evan bought her a coffee and some kind of pretzel that only looked like a pretzel but didn’t taste like one.

“So, no diet then?” Maya practically ate her pretzel not pretzel in a bite.

“I don’t gain weight easily.” Evan shrugged.

“The world will never get to know Evan´s tummy then?” Maya covered her mouth with fake horror.

“Can I pinch your belly?” Evan asked nonchalantly

Maya nodded but in return pinched his six packs.

“That’s sturdy; maybe I can build a house there and move in.”

“Rents too high for a high schooler.”

“Way to ruin the dream.”

Evan handed her the last of his not pretzel and they walked the rest of the way to the apartment on silence. Maya reclaimed her precious couch and was quickly joined by Evan who took hold of the remote and put some drama about a girl trying to figure out whether her boyfriend was cheating on her.

“I bet they are only friends,” Maya said as she hugged her legs closer to her chest.

“The girl has a crush on her brother´s best friend.” Evans eyes were fixed on the TV, with the same kind of intensity Maya had seen the other night on her.

Maya scowled, “No way, she hates that guy.” She pointed at the guy who the girl was fighting with.

“No, she´s upset because she cares.” Evan pointed at the girl, now their arms made a cross. “She keeps crying even though her boyfriend is perfectly fine.”

Maya bit her lips and took this into consideration. “You are saying she´s screaming at him but deep down she wants to jump his bones.”

Before Evan could answer the door to Josh bedroom opened like he was somehow on a stage performance and with it came a disapproving sound.

“Children, don’t you learn anything at school?” Josh practically jumped on Maya´s lap who had to scramble out of the way to not get hurt.

“I´m in college,” Evan said.

Josh shivered and Maya poked him to make sure he was okay.

“I just had like the worst 5 second flash back ever.” He shivered again.

“I thought you didn’t go to college, since…” Maya looked at Josh.

“I tried, for a month and got this god awful roommate.” Josh shivered one more time, “Then…-”

“He met my brother.” Evan finished for him.

Josh nodded enthusiastically. “Yeah, he was trying for the police academy and I just kind of went with the flow.” Josh shrugged.

“Just went with the flow” Maya raised an eyebrow.

“I told you I wanted a badge.”

“He also liked the uniform,” Evan added.

“That’s… wait I actually don’t have anything to say. Good for you josh.” Maya rolled her eyes and focused her attention back on the tv.

 

***

 

Around 4 they all head out to eat since for the looks of it Josh had made a mess on the kitchen and Evan was adamant to clean it. After not so much of a discussion they left the apartment and went to the closest and cheapest place to eat. It was becoming weird to Maya how easily she had come to fit with Josh and Evan; it was almost effortless how little she needed to worry. Almost as if she could forget all the problems waiting to attack.

They ate with, what Maya was now calling the usual talk. Josh trying to make some conversation with Evan´s commentary as a way to prove this was actually a conversation even when Evan kept staring more at his cell phone than anything. 

“…And that’s how me and Greg got kicked out of a church.” Josh waited for Evan to comment on it, and when nothing came his gaze quickly landed on the boy.

Evan was still texting someone and Maya could see how out of whatever Josh had been saying he was. His eyes were practically glue to his phone screen and there was a crease on his forehead.

“Who are you texting?” Josh asked, his hands coming to rest on the back of his seat.

“Your neighbor,” Evan said simply, the crease still on his face.

“Why? Did the cat got inside my room again!? Oh man last time it got all my uniform with its fur. We are leaving. CHECK”

“It’s not that.” Evan dropped his phone on the table top.

That motion, the way his eyes went from his phone to Josh set Maya on edge. It was natural for her; things always went wrong around her. And this time it was no different. She bit the insides of her mouth and swiped her hand over her forehead, where prickles of sweat were already forming.

“Someone broke in.”

Josh slammed his hands on the table and without having to say anything else they stood at the same time. Maya followed right behind, trying to catch Evan´s words, but he was practically whispering to Josh´s ear. There was again that palpable tension in the air, Maya could feel it in every single step closer to the apartment building. Next curve and Evan´s hand was already gripping Josh´s shoulder in almost panic.

Josh turned fast and Maya looked at him, her mouth hanging open. His eyes were blazing and there was something Evan had said to make him suddenly go that way.

“You two stay here. If something happens to…” Josh shook his head and scowled, he looked at Maya. “Don’t you dare follow me.”

For a tiny moment Maya was compel to nod, only that those words were obviously meant for Evan who was now dropping his hand from Josh´s shoulder and nodding. Josh sprang, already going away from them, and heading to a place Maya had felt secure only hours ago.

What if it was her fault? Everything pointed to it. Yet Maya wanted to believe in something else. After all didn’t people break in all the time to steal, hadn’t she been thinking about robbing from them the day before. It was possible someone did so.

Maya cleared her throat and searched for an answer on Evan´s eyes, but the boy was back on his poker face status. Nothing would come out of him so easily.

“Did… did they steal anything?”

Evan smiled at her. “This has nothing to with you.”

“I didn’t say..-“

“You are good.”

“What do you mean?” Maya laughed.

“We should get going. Josh already did his bravado act.”

Maya fumed a bit before walking. She didn’t care, didn’t care at all. Whatever the fuck was going on she didn’t need any more drama. And if Evan was right then maybe no one was on her tail at the moment and it was all someone else’s fault for once. Maybe it was even Evan´s fault.

 

***

 

Josh was outside the apartment building talking to a police officer, from the way the older man was hanging on Josh shoulder and laughing it was obvious nothing bad had happened. The older man dropped Josh and went to hug Evan who reluctantly hugged back.

“Is that rascal taking good care of you?” The officer pointed at Josh who started complaining.

“Hey! Who are you calling rascal?” He went to stand beside them.

Maya was glad she was small enough to hide behind Evan´s back. However, it only lasted a few seconds since the old man quickly spotted her and without her permission hugged her just as if they were long gone friends. Maya made eye contact with Evan after this, slight annoyance on his eyes for sure.

Josh was now punching the officer´s arm. He definitely reminded Maya of a little boy, he was cute when he stopped pretending.

“I wasn’t slacking! He told me to skip.”

The officer slapped the back of Josh´s head. “Stop slacking.”

Josh groaned. “I told you I wasn’t slacking. Besides this has nothing to with that phone call.”

“When I tell you to report something you should do so. A man came asking for your address and suddenly someone breaks in.” The man shook his head in disappointment.

Josh looked at Maya for a second, worry on his eyes. “I told you this has nothing to do with it. It was probably you know who.”

The man looked taken aback for a moment, and then josh eyes pointed at Evan and the man nodded with a big sigh.

“Oh. Then I should call Greg.”

“It won’t be necessary.” Evan´s voice had a new edge to it.

Josh opened his mouth to say something but Maya beat him to it.

“What happened?” She asked the officer.

“And who´s this pretty girl.” The man kneeled a bit as if Maya was a child asking for attention.

“Name Is Hart, Maya Hart. Now, what happened? Someone broke in and.” She looked at the man with her eyebrows up and her lips pursed, determination seeping through her glare.

The man smiled almost with a new found interest on her. “Nothing stolen. Broken window and…” He didn’t talk and then. “There was a letter.”

“A letter?” Maya blurted out.

“We are taking it to the station. Going to check if we can find anything.”

“But, what did it say?” Maya knew she was crossing a line by asking so many questions. It drew attention and now the officer was looking at her with that same pointed judgment he probably held for criminals

“It´s probably nothing. We will check it out tomorrow morning.” Josh hanged his arm behind Maya protectively. “Right?”

“We will see. Report tomorrow and don’t be late for once Matthews.” The officer clapped Evan´s shoulder. “Take care Evan, your brother would like to know you are doing well.”

“He is.” Josh said with a cutting tone.

The officer nodded stiffly.

 

***

 

The door closed behind them and Maya just leaned against it, watching Evan go directly to his room with Josh following behind. Not a minute passed and Josh was back on the living room. For the way he looked, eyes concerned, Evan had probably closed the door to his face. He signed and padded his way to the couch, a silent join me to Maya.

She sat beside him and counted the seconds before Josh started talking.

“You are not in danger.” Josh finally said.

Maya almost laughed at that but it would have probably raised some questions if she had.

“Okay?”

“I swear you are not in danger and if that was the case I would drive you in this moment to your school,” He turned to look at her, worried. “If you want me to drive you right now, just say it.”

Maya let out a big puff of air and shook her head.

“No, I’m fine and I trust you.” She was lying, she didn’t. And worst of all, Maya was probably the one putting them in danger, that’s why… “You got a phone call…”

“Several.” His eyes searched Maya´s. “Actually…-“

Mayas heart stilled, her breath catching on her throat. She should have listened to her mother, she would be so mad at Maya for being so stupid asking so many damn questions.

The phone ringed interrupting Josh. He got his phone out his pocket and without even checking the ID caller picked up.

“Officer Matthew´s at the phone. Who is it?” Josh answered calmly.

Maya´s eyes were fixed on his phone. Her heart beating once again, fast enough to get her head dizzy. Her mind was trying to process as fast as it could and slow as possible for her to no collapse, because the next words. No, not the words, but that voice was enough to send Maya back to hell, back to all her previous aches.

 

If her previous instinct had been to run before, this time her body did the complete opposite. Maya couldn’t move.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So i guess next time we will meet Lucas (if i continue?)  
> I promise maya will go to the fancy private school at some point.
> 
> I apologize for any legal stuff, i dont have any knowledge of how the police system actually works in cases like this. A general google search cant answer all questions.  
> Please let me know if you like this story, i would appreciate it so much (maybe i wont go hide on my cave and pretend this fic doesnt exist)
> 
> If you are wondering what song Maya and shawn were hearing is "Tame Impala- New person same old mistakes" 
> 
> Feel free to talk to me at alwaysandy(tumblr)


End file.
